Battle of the Highs
by xCupcakesMuffinx
Summary: East and West High declare war. After Gabriella Montez, head cheerleader and girlfriend of West High's basketball captain gets transfered from West to East High then falls in love with Sharpay's older brother Troy...what couldn't go wrong? COMPLETED! Squeal is Fight to Finish.
1. First Day at East High

**Battle of The Highs  
>Chapter 1- First Day<strong>

**Sharpay's POV**

Gabriella Montez walked through the front door with her boyfriend Jordan Ives whining at him. "You're such an asshole too me!" They were followed by some of his friends, James, Matthew, and Marcus. The boys were all Juniors, but Gabriella was a sophmore. She looked down and saw a nerdy Sharpay Bolton playing Modern Warfare 3 with Jordan's younger brother Kyle Ives. Sharpay was the only one here who went too East High. Jordan sat on the couch by his brother and snatched the controller from him.

"I wanna play." he laughed and the rest of his friends grabbed controllers also.

"Jordan, you're not even listening to me anymore!" Gabriella screamed.

"I stopped listening 10minutes ago."

"You're such an ass, Sharpay I don't understand how you can play these silly games with them." she snapped.

"What can I say, it's fun." she said. Gabriella rolled her eyes and then looked at her boyfriend.  
>"I'm leaving, Jordan. I'm gonna walk home and hope some East High guy comes and picks me up and rapes me!" she yelled.<p>

"Babe, come on calm down." Jordan shoved the controller in Kyle's arms and walked over to the brunette and kissed her forehead.

"No, you do this all the time!" she tried to fight him back but she fell under his spell she kissed him.

"Let me give you a ride home." he said.

"Thanks, but, I live down the street." she said and walked out of the house.

**M**any students from West High were getting transefered to East High due to changing of the districts, basically meaning the line between East and West is different now. One of those students happened to be Gabriella Montez. Why her? What if she just ignores me like everyone else, sure we've talked but we're not bestfriends.

"Sharpay." I heard my door open and saw my brother Daniel standing there he was the oldest he was senior and captian of the varsity basketball team trailing in his footsteps is my other brother Troy Bolton co-captian of the basketball team with Daniel. The only reason why people actually know my name or why I get to hang out and read where the populars kids is because of them.

"Yeah."

"Do you want something from McDonalds?"

"Sure just some chicken nuggets." I smiled. "Thanks." he nodded and walked out.

Of coarse theres more to the story.

For Years Both East and West High have hated eachother, have no idea why. Sometimes the schools would play pranks on eachother it's just craziness. My brothers Daniel and Troy hate the shit out of Kyle's brother, Jordan and his friends, James, Matthew, and uh Marcus. Many of the reasons why they Daniel is because last year he made of their best posts, Patrick Forest, twist his ankle when he was going in for a lay up. There was almost a fight between Daniel and James that game. But Patrick was out for the rest of the season, and of coarse we won championships last year, 78-63 it was a good game. It was a very good game.

...

I walked downstairs Monday morning and saw Daniel and Troy already down there eating waffles.

"It's about time you got down here.." Troy said.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry I had to do my hair." I said sarcatically. "And my makeup." I only wore a little makeup like powder and mascara, thats basically it.

"Yeah, well you still look like shit." Daniel said and laughed.

"Lay off her," Daniel snapped.

"Whatever." The only person Troy actually listened too was Daniel, whatever Daniel said he did, he looked up too him.

"Let's go." Daniel said too me and Troy. We walked outside too his Cadillac Truck which he had gotten when he turned 16. When we got to school everyone was outside around our statue, it was a wildcat. Troy got out the car and climbed up the statue. Me and Daniel got out and I laughed.

"He's such an idiot." he mumbled. All the cheerleaders started giggled and smiling.

"Oh my gosh, Troy is so cute." a girl said giggling.

"Get off the fucking statue." Daniel said Troy sighed and did as he was told.

"Hey Daniel." Michelle Salveta said smiling. She was Daniel's girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend. They didn't have an intrest in dating on another again but they did still talk.  
>"Hi." he said smiling his green eyes looking at her.<p>

"I haven't seen you all summer, how was it?"

"It was great." he said.

"What the hell are you doing?" Troy asked taking the book out of my hands.

"Troy give it back!"

"'_The Dirty Desire'_, who the hell bought you this, Sharpay!" he said laughing.

"I bought it myself now give it back!"

"Well does mom and dad atleast know your reading a book about a dirty desire, Pay?" he laughed again. Daniel snatched the book at his hand and gave it too me.

"Stop fucking with her." he snapped at his younger brother.

He laughed and walked off with the basketball team.

I gave Daniel a thankful smile and walked off into the school.

First Period is English. I walked into my english class and heard someone calling my name.

"Sharpay!" It was Gabriella she waved at me and I walked over too her. "Oh my gosh, I'm so happy I atleast know one person here."

"Yeah." nodded. We talked most of the period the bell rang and we walked out of class together

"Whats you next class?" she asked me.

"Um, band." I said.

"Oh, I have World History." she said and sighed. "Well, I guess I'll see at lunch?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Bye." she walked the opposite way as I made my way too the band hall.

She would probably forget about me by the time lunch came, she's probably gonna friends who are just like her, not someone who's nerdy and in band. I breathed after we were done practicing our music. I walked into the locker room and saw Jenni, she played the same instrument as me and we were beside eachother a lot during the marching show.

"Hey Sharpay." she smiled at me as I put my hair in bun.

"Hi Jenni."

"How was your summer." she asked as we both put our instruments back in the cases.

"It was really fun, we went to Canada."

"Really, I went to Disney World." she smiled, "and Orlando Studios, it was really fun."

"I bet it was fun." she closed her case and put it back in her locker and I did the same. We stood and heard the bell ring.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." she smiled.

"Yeah, bye." I said and walked out with her and we went our seperate ways.

I walked into the cafeteria and looked around and sighed. I went to the back of the lunch line until I saw Gabriella she was waving at me too come to the front of the line where she was at. I stepped out of line and went to the front were all the popular people usually were. She smiled at me.

"How was band?" she asked me.

"It was fun, I guess. We're practicing the marching show music."

"Oh yeah, weren't you here before school started learning some of it?" she asked me.

"Yup for about 4 hours, in the sun, it's horrible." She laughed at me and we got our lunch. I followed her to a table on the second story of the cateria, where the cheerleaders always sit.

"Hey guys, you all know Sharpay right?" she asked the three girls, Beverly, Jaysa, and Mia they were all cheerleaders.

"Yeah, how do you know her?" Jaysa asked her.

"We've been bestfriends for the longest time, right?" Gabriella smiled at me.

"Uh, yeah the best of friends!" I said and giggled. Gabriella smiled brightly at me.

"Hello ladies." a voice said. Jaysa, Beverly and Mia all giggled.

"Hi Troy."

"How was you ladies summer?" he asked smiling.

"I had so much fun." Mia said batting her hazel eyes at my brothers blue ones.

"So did I." Beverly and Jaysa agreed.

"And who is this beauty?" He asked looking at Gabriella.

"I'm Gabriella." she smiled.

"Sharpay why don't you ever introduce me too your friends?" he said too me looking at Gabriella kissing her hand.

"You never said you wanted too." I shrugged.

"Why haven't I seen around here before." he asked.

"I just moved here from West High." she said smiling.

"I do remember seeing you before, you were a cheerleader right?"

"Yep." she nodded.

_**T**__he wildcats were playing at West High. It was the championship game, halftime the West High cheerleaders had to put on a preformance. The cheerleaders walked to the middle of the court and started dancing too Cold Shoulder by Adele. Gabriella was in front dancing in her short yellow and purple uniform. Her skirt was shorter than everyone elses because she had longer legs. Her hair was up in a bun unlike everyone elses who was in a pony tail. I was keeping stats for the game and sat between Chad and my brother, Troy._

_"She's fine." Chad mumbled looking at Gabriella._

_"Look at those legs." Troy said. "Legs is her name." I rolled my eyes at them. Such perves, do they know Gabriella is a freshman, like me?_

_As the song ended the girls all went into the splits. Everyone in the crowd cheered as the girls did the Cowboy's Cheerleaders' walk off the court. _

"Hey Troy!" a boy called out. Troy turned away from Gabriella.

"I'll see you later." he said and walked away and looked at Gabriella one last time. The four girls squealed Sharpay just looked confused.

"I think he likes you!" Mia said laughing.

"Yes, he soo likes you!" Jaysa said.

"Do you think your brother likes me?" Gabriella looked at me.

"How would I know?"

"I mean you are his little sister.." Beverly said.

"Well, I guess he does. He doesn't look at any girl the way he looked at you." I said. Gabriella gasped.

"Tell me about him, please!" she giggled.

Should I make him sound like the asshole he his? No, I won't just because he likes this girl.

"Well, he's like a normal guy, he plays Call of Duty a lot with me. He always helps me out, he's a really good brother, even though sometimes we don't get along." I smiled at her.

"Aww, he seems sweet." she looked behind her and saw him at his table. "And he's cute!" she giggled.

"But first, you are single?" Mia asked.

I looked at her hoping for a 'no', because she is still with Jordan, even though they were the definition of 'Off and On'.

"Of coarse, I'm single." she smiled. The bell rang and we waited until the three girls walked away.

"I thought you were dating Jordan."

"I was always thinking about breaking up with him." she shrugged. I looked at her.

"Wait you-"

"I like your brother a lot more, he's really cute."

"You don't even know him-"

"Come on just help me out here."

"Fine." I huffed. "When are you gonna break-up with him."

"No clue, but soon." she smiled as we parted. "I'll see you after class." she said.

After school was band practice, we were practicing the marching show.

"Oh my goodness Sharpay!" the flute section leader yelled. "Stay in step you dumbass."

"I'm trying, I'm just-"

"LEFT SHARPAY RIGHT LEFT RIGHT!" I rolled my eyes and did as she said what a bitch. Once practice was over I sighed in relief damn how I hated that. I put my flute in the case then started walking toward my bike.

"Sharpay!" I heard a voice say. I turned and saw Gabriella. She was in here cheerleading uniform. "You looked like you were having fun!" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah right, my section leader is a bitch."

"She seems like one. Why don't you go for cheerleading a lot more fun!" she said smiling.

"No, I'll stick with my flute and marching out of step, but thanks. I'm not really up for the tiny skirts and tight tops." I said shrugging.

"True." she shrugged. "When are you gonna hang out with Kyle again?" I choked and tensed up.

"What?" she asked panicing.

"No worries, I won't tell anyone." she said. "When?"

"Um, who knows." she giggled and picked up her bags as a car drove up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sharpay." Gabriella said then got inside the car and the car left.

Speaking of Kyle. I put my phone on my ear.

"Hey Kyle." I said.

_"Hey Sharpay."_

"Do you uh, wanna hang out again?"

_"Sure. West High's first basketball game is this Friday, wanna join me?"_

"Sure, I'd love too." I said and giggled.

_"Well, great?"_

We talked for a little longer until Troy finally picked me up which was about 30 minutes to an hour maybe? 

"Sorry sis." he said laughing. "I found Gabriella on facebook, damn she's cute." He asked me as I got inside the car.

"Are you getting obsessed, now?"

"No of coarse not, just can't wait to see her tomorrow. Should I invite her to the pizza parlor with us?"

"I guess, if thats what you wanna do?" I shrugged.

"Come on, help me out a little Sharpay.."

"Neer, err, okay. Yes you should invite her. I'm not the person to ask about this you know?"

"Yes you are, you're here friend! Just invite her, please." he begged.

"Fine." I huffed. "I'll invite her."

"Great! Thanks Sharpay!" he said happily as we both got out of the car. I walked into my room and layed down on my bed. My phone started ringing and I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

_"Heey, Sharpay." _ It was Gabriella.

"Oh hey, how'd you get my number?"

_"I have my ways." she giggled._

"Um, my brothers and some of the basketball players and their girlfriends and me are going to get pizza tomorrow after, do you wanna come?"

_"Ahhhh!" she screamed. "SHARPAY! Why would you ask me such a dumb question! I would love too come!" she giggled._

"Oh, really?"

_"Yes, it Troy gonna be there. Be tell me he's gonna be there. Is he gonna be there. Is he?" she said quickly._

"Yeah of coarse. He actually was asking if you'd come."

_"Oh my goodness!" she squealed. "Do you think he likes me?"_

"Well, yeah I guess...he seems like it."

_"SHIT!" she squealed. "He sent me a friend request on facebook. He remembered my name, omg."_

"He doesn't remember a lot of girls names I guess?"

_"Why would he? He so cute it wouldn't matter." she gushed._

"If you say so.."

_"What should I wear tomorrow? I want him to notice me, more. So he won't be able to take his eyes off me."_

"I'm not the best with fashion advice."

_"I can tell, we're gonna have a serious shopping trip this weekend. Should I wear my black pencil skirt?"_

"Whats a pencil skirt?"

_She ignored my comment. "Or should I were my leather pants?"_

"How about you just wear a dress or something.."

_"No! That's asking for too much attention, Sharpay! You have no fashion sense whatsoever."_

"Thanks, I guess?"

_"When are you hanging out with Kyle again?" she asked giggling._

"Friday, I'm going to the first game."

_"Really?" she asked. "He asked you?"_

"Uhuh, is that suprise."

_"No but I would've expected you guys too be dating now."_

"What he doesn't even like me?"

_"He so does, Jordan told me about you guys kissing the other day. Does he kiss good? What kind of kiss was it does he use tongue or something?"_

"Gabi it wasn't even like a real kiss, I just-"

_"WAIT! You kissed him?"_

"Sorta."

_she squealed into the phone. "Thats so cute. How did he react."_

"It was just a peck and besides, I doubt he liked it." I mumbled the last part.

_"Why do you say that?"_

"He just looked shocked then shook it off."

_"Hmm? Maybe he was shocked you kissed him?"_

"Whatever you say." There was rumbling and someone talking.

_"Hi Jordan." I heard her say sighing then said too me. "Listen, I gotta go."_

"Oh, okay bye."

_"See you tomorrow bye."_

**YES! Another new story! I'm starting the next chapter now, but it might not be as long as this one.**

**What do you guys think?**

**R&R Pleease.**


	2. You Want a War

**Battle of The Highs  
>Chapter 2- You want a war?<strong>

**RECAP:**

"Whatever you say." There was rumbling and someone talking.

_"Hi Jordan." I heard her say sighing then said too me. "Listen, I gotta go."_

"Oh, okay bye."

_"See you tomorrow bye."_

**Gabriella's POV**

"Hey Beautiful." he said and put his arms arond my waist and kissed my cheek. "How was your day?"

"Good." I said and got out of his arms. "Um listen, we need to talk."

"Lets talk later, I've been thinking about kissing you all day." he put his lips on my mine.

"Jordan, seriously, it's important." I pushed him back and he sighed.

"Things that aren't important, are very important to you, Gabriella."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "How would you know, you never listen to me anyway?"

"Of coarse I don't because all you talk about is, oh my gosh, did you see her hair?" he said sounding like a girl.

"So you're saying I whine?"

"Yes you do, it's kind of annoying but also kind of sexy. I've been missing your lips too babe." he said leaning in. I backed up.

"Jordan listen it-" his phone rang and he put his finger up and answered it. I rolled me eyes and looked at my boyfriend who talking on the phone.

"Yeah, well I'm at Gabriella's house, well she needs to talk to me and it a bit important, shut the fuck up. I always do. Okay Bye." he hung up and looked at me. "So whats wrong?"

"I-I.." she looked down. "It's over." I said then looked up at him. His eyes widened.

"What? Whats wrong why? I didn't mean what I said, I always listen to you baby, please don't do this!" he begged.

"Jordan, I mean it. We're not working out. Just please don't make it into a big deal." I looked at him. "Please, we can always be friends."

"Whatever, Gabriella." he huffed then walked out of my bedroom and slammed the door. I closed then called Sharpay.

_"Uh, hello?"_

"Hey Shar!" I squealed into the phone.

_"Hi Gabriella." she said awkwardly._

"Whats your address, I'm coming over?"

_"Your what, Troy's not here?_

"I know that, but I need you too help me figure out what to wear tomorrow."

_"You know I don't know how to do that stuff it's like-"_

"Hey, I know you have something in your closet thats not baggy or too big. I'll make you look like a girl tomorrow." she giggled.

_"Oh well uh, I live on Violio Street, house 1232."_

"Where's Troy at?" I had to asked about him somehow.

_"He's at the gym with the rest of the team, him and Daniel are usually gone for 4hours."_

"Seriously?"

_"They go to the gym then go to a friends house and don't come home until like 11 or 12."_

I giggled, how cute or them. "Well, I'll be over in a few." I said then hung up.

...

I opened the door to Sharpay's house and walked inside. I loved her house, someone put a lot of time to decorate it. I closed the door behind me and yelled.

"SHAR?" I had my Juicy Couture bag in my hand full of clothes and shoes that I might want to wear tomorrow.

"Shit, you scared me." she breathed out.

"Cussing? When have you been such a potty mouth?"

"Yeah who knows." she shrugged and I followed her upstairs too her room she closed the door.

"So I have a bunch of outfits to wear." I emptied the bag on her bed and then looked at her.

"Wow." is all she said. I looked at her and giggled. I picked up a black pencil skirt and a gold and white top that had cheetah prints on it and put my black pumps to match.

"Yes or no?" I asked her.

"Thats a cute shirt." she said, I looked at her. I picked up the outfit and put it on her desk. The next outfit was a black and yellow striped corset shirt and a pair of light skinny jeans with her black leather boots.

"Yes or No." I looked at her.

"Isn't that a bit too much for a party?" Sharpay looked at me unsure.

"You're right though." I nodded. "No way!" I handed it too her and she put it in my bag. "You're learning." I squealed. I picked up a black and sliver zebra stripped off the shoulder shirt and some dark skinny jeans that had tears in them with my silver pumps.

"I like that one." Sharpay said pointing at the outfit.

"Really? Not that pencil skirt. What about these leather pants they'll look much better?" I said unsure. This is why I needed her.

"I think you should wear the leather pants." Sharpay agreed. I smiled at her and throw the rest of my clothes in my bag then went to her closet and the cutest floral shirt. "Why don't you ever wear this?"

"I don't like it. It shows my shoulders." I rolled my eyes at her comment and pulled out a white cardigan that matched it perfectly.

"Do you even wear any of these clothes."

"Not really, I like sweats and t-shirts." she shrugged. I went too my bag and pulled out a pair of Aeropostale (love that store!) sweats that were pink.

"Try these on." I handed them too her. She walked into her bathroom and changed then walked out looking more awkward than ever.

"Why are they so tight?" she asked.

"Their not tight, they're fitting. Besides Sharpay, you need to show your body off, because I bet once Kyle sees it, he won't be able to not ask you out." I smiled at her.

"Like wear revealing clothes?" I looked at Sharpay werid. Did it really come out like that? Yeah it did. I nodded.

"No, I mean stop wearing baggy clothes and dress like a girl." I said and then went inside her closet and pulled out a mostly pink and white floral dress.

"I'm not wearing that, I don't like shaving my legs." She whined. I rolled my eyes and went inside my bag.

"Here." I handed her a bottle of Nair. "Got it on my way here."

"Thanks." she nodded. I smiled then handed her my black pumps.

"No way, can't walk in those Gabi." I smiled at the nickname she gave me.

"Shar, come on." I said.

"No." she argued.

"Okay then." I went into her closet and pulled out a pair of pink ballet shoes. "These are adorable!"

"No they're not. They look disgusting."

"Wear them Shar." I said looking at her. "When you get to school come to the cheer building and I'll do your hair and makeup." My phone started ringing it was my mom. I answered it.

"Hi mom."

_"Were are you?"_

"At a friends house. I'm coming home now."

_"Okay, I got thai food for dinner."_

"Thanks so much, I'll be home in a minute!" I said then hung up. "I'll see you tomorrow Shar." I hugged her and took my bag then walked out of her house.

...

I looked at Sharpay's hair. It was a curls and her makeup was a little neutral. She looked so pretty today, I would've mistaken her for someone else.

"You look amazing!" Beverly gushed. Sharpay's eyes were closed.

"No I don't." she said her eyes were closed still.

"Open your eyes, I would never make you look bad!" I said.

She looked in the mirror and gasped. "I don't even recongnize myself."

"See what a little makeup and a curling iron could do for you?" Mia said. "Gabi, do my hair one day."

"Me too!" Jaysa agreed.

"Let's get to class and show off, our newest experiment." Beverly giggled.

"My newest makeover victim." I smiled then said. "Whats your brother wearing today?"

"I don't memorize, what he wears Gabi." I pouted, I just wanted to know what he's wearing, it's not weird at all.

"Well lets get to the courtyard, so I can find out." I smiled big and picked up my bag then checked my outfit, hair, and makeup in the mirror then followed everyone out.

When we got to the courtyard everyone was there. The whole cheerleading squad, the basketball team, and _Troy_! I smiled and walked over to them with my arm linked with Sharpay.

"Hey Gabi, who's this?" Jason asked me.

"This is Sharpay, guys, Daniel, Troy like what I did to your sister?" I asked smiling.

"Why is the dress so short?" Daniel looked at me unsure. I rolled my eyes.

"I think she looks amazing, finally like a girl. I think you look gorgeous today." Troy pulled me over too him and hugged me.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. His eyes were so cute, I loved starring at them.

"So...did my sister invite to pizza parlor tonight?" he asked scratching his neck awkwardly. I could tell he was nervous.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I giggled at him.

"Great, maybe, I could um drive you up there and of coarse everyone else. But I just wanted to-"

"Sure." I cut him off then there was another awkward silence. The bell rang and everyone started walking away.

"Hey, I guess, I'll uh, see you after class." he said then kissed my cheek and walked off. I caught up to Sharpay then squealed.

"Hey kissed my cheek!"

"Ow." she said. I hit her arm playfully.

"I know he likes me, he has too, he kissed my cheek, oh my gosh, did you see the way he looked at me." I gushed at Sharpay who looked like her mind was else were. "Whats wrong?"

"Oh nothing." she's so lying too me.

"Liar." I sang as we walked into our English class.

"Well, you did break-up with Jordan right?" she asked me.

"Yeah, last night, why whats up?"

"Just wondering." she shrugged.

"Whats bothering you, just tell me."

"Well, it's the fact that I actually have um 'girlfriends' now. Someone I can talk to instead on my cat." I giggled at her.

"I always liked you, we just never exactly had time to talk last year as freshmans, since whenever I was talking it was arguing with Jordan." Gabriella said.

"Yeah thats true." she nodded agreeing with me.

"What is the West High population gonna think of you?" she asked me.

"I don't know, I don't care either. They're probably gonna hate me but, that just doesn't matter right now does it?"

After school I waited for Sharpay at her locker.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"For what?" she said looking confused. How do you forget going to a pizza parlor with a hot guy? I have no idea?

"Pizza Parlor, come on." I pulled her out to Troy's and Daniel's cars who were parked by eachother. "I'm riding with Troy." I said walking to his camero.

"I'll ride with him too, everyone usually rides with Daniel." Sharpay said and got inside Troy's car and she was squished between Mia and Beverly. I was sitting in the front.

Once we got their a bunch of the basketball team was already there with their girlfriends.  
>"Hey guys!" Troy said walking over to the big round table in the middle of the room.<p>

"Hi Troy." a boy with a afro said getting up.

"Gabriella thats Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Alexander, Lucas, Hunter, and Perry. "Everyone this is Gabriella." he said.

"Oh, you're that girl from West High, right?"

"Yeah." I said and sat by Troy.

"What kind of pizza should we get." he asked me.

"I like canadian bacon." I said smiling.

"I don't know, if they have that let me go check. Sharpay could you, um, help me find out." he asked her. Sharpay looked confused but just followed her brother and walked over to front with the menu with him.

**Troy's POV**

"I need you to help me out, tell me if this note is too kid-like?" I asked my younger sister. She took the note out of my hand and read it.

"Be my date to homecoming?" she read it then paused. "Homecoming is like a month away?"

"Right but I just..." I really didn't know what to say.

"I don't know how to do relationships, and you know that." I sighed looking at her.

"What do your little girly magazines say they always have love advice in them." I begged her trying to get an answer, she rolled her eyes.

"I guess of you wanna get somewhere with her drive her home and only her and then walk her too her door and ask her out. I mean it usually works everytime on movies." she snapped being a bit sarcastic. The fuck is her problem.

"That's cliche-"

"But it works." she said then walked back over to the table.

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy walked back over and sat beside me. "They have it." he said too me.

"I know it says it right here." I pointed it out. "But it's cute you went up their to check." I said.

"You know whats cuter?" he asked me.

"What?" I said.

"You." he smiled at me and I tried to hide my blushing.

"Look, you're making me blush!" I hit him and he got up.

"Were are you going?" Sharpay asked.

"We're going to the park?" he said taking my hand.

We got to the park and I got out of his car and walked toward the beach in 'aw'. There was a rule West High stayed on Westside and East High stayed on Eastside. So I've never been to this park before, it was beautiful. I turned around and saw Troy trailing behind me. I hugged him. "It's beautiful here." I said then smiled.

"No as beautiful as you." he said then smiled.

"Gee," I pushed him playfully.

"So..I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" I took his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"I was wondering if you'd let me take you out one night?" he asked me.

"Like a date?" I smiled.

"Yeah sure." he said. I giggled.

"I'd love too." I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"So is this who you left me for?" I heard a familiar voice, I turned around and saw Jordan.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Trying to find out who the fuck you left me for." Jordan said.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because your my girlfriend." he walked toward me and then Troy got in front of me. "Hey Bolton."

"Ives." Troy was a little taller than Jordan but they could still see eye to eye then I spotted James, Marcus, and Matthew.

"Bolton I don't know why you're getting with my girlfriend."

"I broke up with you." I argued.

"You guys always breakup." Marcus argued.

"Hey, whats going on here." I saw Daniel get between Troy and Jordan. "Ives get the fuck away from here."

"Why should I?" he said. "Just because I'm afraid of the big bad scary Daniel I should leave?" he said then laughed.

"We did beat you guys in the championships last year, you should be frightened of us." Chad said and I saw Taylor elbow him.

"You know you want a war, huh Boltons? You want a war Gabriella?" he looked at me and I looked away. "Huh Gabriella you want a war?"

"She wants a war." James answered for me. And Jordan chuckled.

"I want her to answer." he said putting me in the spotlight. "You want a war Gabriella?"

I took Troy's hand and nodded at him and he nodded at Daniel.

"We want a war." Daniel said.

"Fine then you got one." Jordan said before walking off to his car.

I looked at Troy then hugged him. "Looks like we're in a war?" I said then looked at Troy again.

"Yeah and East High isn't backing down!" Daniel yelled and we all cheered.

The past few days West High hadn't tried anything yet, today is Thursday and it's the first East High basketball game again Laceda High School. I was wearing Troys warm-up jersey with black leggings and white slingback pumps. School had just ended and I walked up to Troy, my boyfriend since this morning's locker.  
>"Hey baby." he said and kissed me.<p>

"Hi. Are you ready for the game?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see your cheer. It's gonna be hot isn't it?" he asked me.

"If you say so." I sang. I saw Sharpay and she walked up too us looking shocked.

"You guys need to see this." she started walking toward the courtyard were we usually hang out in the morning. The whole front of the school had toliet paper on it, everywhere, even our school statue. I looked at Troy then notice Daniel was beside Sharpay.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Payback." Daniel and Troy both said.

"How?" I looked at Troy and he smiled at me. "Should I be scared?" I looked at Daniel.

"No, because we're gonna beat West High's asses." Daniel said then everyone cheered.


	3. Cheer Off

**Battle of The Highs**

**Chapter 3**

**RECAP:**

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Payback." Daniel and Troy both said.

"How?" I looked at Troy and he smiled at me. "Should I be scared?" I looked at Daniel.

"No, because we're gonna beat West High's asses." Daniel said then everyone cheered.

**Troy's POV**

The game had just ended, we won, of coarse. I walked outside and saw Gabriella talking to a guy who was obviously really attracted to her, he kept on looking her up and down. She was flirting with him she was still in her cheerleading uniform which was really short and showed her curves perfectly, I felt a little jealous. She handed him money and he nodded.

"Thanks." I heard her say as she walked toward me.

"Who was that."

"Just a friend, from West High."

"He didn't seem like a friend."

"I was flirting with him because he'll do anything I ask if I act interested in him." she said rolling her eyes.

"What is he doing for you?"

"West High is having a big season kick-off party tonight, since the first game is tomorrow, and they wanted to ruin ours, but they're not going to because we're ruining there's."

"How?"

"Well, him and his friends have like an endless supply of paintball. So I asked him to shoot up their party with red paintballs, and throw old eggs at them, oh yeah and turn off their electricity." she laughed.

"You came up with this alone?" I asked her.

"Of coarse not, Beverly and Mia helped me."

"Gabi, did you do it?" Beverly asked her looking hopeful.

"Yup." she smiled. "Now Troy, we have to go get ready for our own party." she kissed me then walked away.

I did not deserve this girl, at all!

**At the party...No one's POV**

Gabriella walked inside of the party and was greeted with the rest of the cheerleading squad. They were all wearing the same thing: black pencil skirt, white and red crop shirt that said: Fall in Love, and ankle boots with huge heels. It was tradition that the cheerleaders always match at the after party of a home game win.

"Did the ambush happen at West Highs party yet?" Beverly asked me.

"When the clock strikes 12, everything comes into action." Gabriella said Mia looked confused.

"What?"

"They're gonna _try_ to get us at midnight and we _will_ get them at midnght." Gabriella handed them both a bottle of beer. "We have 45minutes, until then lets have fun." she smiled as the two girls nodded as they danced off.

Gabriella turned around and was met with blue eyes. "Hey sexy." she said too him.

"Me? Yeah right, look at you." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"You did so good, during the game. You were on fire, you made every shot!" she bragged too him about himself.

"It was only because you were there."

"Oh my gosh, shut up." she giggled.

"It's true," he smiled then Gabriella's phone started ringing.

"Hold on a second?" she saw who it was. _Marcy Davis_ "What the hell?" she mumbled then answered it.

_"Gabriella." she said laughing._

_"Marcy, so long no talk. How are you?"_

_"I'm great. How's your party, did anything um, what is it. Go the wrong way yet?"_

_"No, the party actually just started."_

_"WHAT! I mean, what? You're kidding."_

_"Marcy, sweetheart, good things come to those who wait, bad things come to those who don't wait."_

_"Okay, Gabriella. Another stole quote? Where'd you get this one a pregnancy test?"_

_"No, I got it from you. But a pregnancy test seems like a place you'd get it from considering you've used them a lot, right? How many pregnancy scares have you had since 8th grade?" Marcy gasps at what she said._

_"Whatever, you, you bitch! Pay is such a bitch. Like like you! Bitch! Ugh, Bitch!" she yelled then hung up._

**Gabi's POV**

Then giggled seeing Troy gone, and walked over to Sharpay. Who know she'd come too a party?

"Pay! What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Um, I guess I decided I get out of my comfort zone." I smiled at her and hugged. "Come with me." I pulled her into the kitchen and picked a beer handing it too her.

"What's this?" she asked nervous.

"It's beer, well beer and lemonade. It's really good actually." I opened another one and drank some. "Taste it, get loose and have some fun."

"But I've never dranken before, what if-"

"I'll be with you and if not me it'll be Daniel." I said pointing to Daniel as he walked in.

"What about me?" he asked.

"If Pay gets too drunk you'll watch her. Right?"

"Yeah because you and Troy won't be around." he teased. "You'll probably be-"

"Hey where's my-Oh I see you Pay, stealing my girlfriend." Troy laughed.

"No, I was introducing her to beer." I pitched in laughed along with my boyfriend.

"No, lets not make her a lush." Daniel said as the three of us laughed.

"Gabi!" Mia yelled. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Why have you been looking for me?"

"Because we have to do that cheer? Remember thats we all dressed alike, and plus it was a homegame win. Thats why we all wore this..."

"Oh yeah! Come on I have the stuff in my car!" Gabriella picked up her phone and looked at the time. 12:15. "Come on guys." she said as the cheerleading squad followed her. She pulled out her cheerleading bag and they started snatching their stuff out of it. Gabriella heard somethings and turned around and saw lights of cars speeding down the street stopping in front of the house. She looked at the girls who were getting ready and everyone else who was too busy partying to notice. She sighed and went over to see who got out of the car. Sure enough it was Marcy Davis with the rest of the West High cheerleadering squad.

"Time to crash a party." she said. "Sorry, Gabriella. But friends aren't meant to last forever." she rolled her eyes. The saw Gabriella standing by her car and smirked. "Oh goody what a suprise."

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm here, to ruin a party. Like you tried to do to ours. Which didn't work-"

"Is so did work-"

"Shut up Shelia." she snapped.

"Everything Gabriella plans works because she's so smart." Gabriella smiled at Shelia.

"Hi Shelia."

"Hello." she said rudely due to the cold glare she was getting from Marcy.

"Now where's that pretty little boyfriend of yours?"

"He's inside. Where you're not going." Mia said from beside Gabriella.

"You know what, fine. Gabriella you know friends are suppost to last long, but no forever." she said and snatched of the locket on her neck and then threw it on the floor. "Yeah that's right 10years of friendship out the window."

"10 years of bullshit." Mia said until Beverly made her stop talking.

Marcy and Gabriella glared at eachother.

"Well two can play that game!" Gabriella bent down and ripped off the anklet and threw it at Marcy. She saw a flash of hurt in Marcy's eyes then she shake her head and glare.

"Gabriella." Beverly said and saw Troy walked outside. She tried to signal for him to go back inside but he took it the wrong way and went over to his girlfriend.

"Hey, whats going." he said. All of the girls ignored him.

"Well since we're not friends. It shouldn't hurt you if I do this." she walked over to Troy and kissed. "A lot people said I'm a better kisser than you, Gabi." she smirked and was about to kissed him again until Gabriella pushed her then walked toward Marcy's car.

"Since we're not friends. It shouldn't make you mad if I do this." Gabriella picked up a rock and hit her window causing it to crack.

"Fucking bitch."

"Thats the most I've heard you cuss." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Gosh, why do you have to be such a bitch."

"Why are you such a whore? I mean speaking generally, you've had sex a lot this summer. And with a few girls, when guys didn't wanna get with you..."

"We didn't do anything."

"I would say too. But you showed me her underwear after it happened."

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes.

"By the way." Gabriella said walking up to Marcy and said in her ear. "Jordan said I was a waay better fuck than you. Sorry." she turned around on her heel.

"What'd you say?" Beverly asked.

"Nothing, important." Gabriella looked at her boyfriend and kissed him.

"You know, we're gonna figure this out right now." Marcy said.

"How?" Mia smiled.

"Cheer off!" Marcy said and all the girls cheered.

"Fine." Gabriella said. "You're on."

"You sure?" a cheerleader asked.

"I knew this would happen." Gabriella said. "Why else would I bring pom poms to a house party and say we're gonna do a cheer?" she said to Beverly.

"You might wanna back up Troy, you don't wanna see the competetive side of Gabriella." Mia said.

"Change into you flats ladies." Gabriella said to the cheerleaders and they did as she said. Gabriella's heels were already off and inside her car her strappy flats were on.

"W.E.S.T.!" Marcy yelled, then did a backflip. "West High, lets go!"

"West is the best in all this town, we make everyone else look like clowns..."

Gabriella laughed and turned around. "Try not using a cheer I made up." she said the Beverly.

"You made that up."

"I made all the cheers up that they used last year." she shrugged. "I guess I'm just creative?"

"West High!" their cheer ended.

Gabriella fake smiled and put her hair up in a bun.

"Wildcats here we go!" she smiled.

"W.I.L.D.C.A.T.S." the all yelled and a different type of flip.

"We're cool!" Beverly started off. Then the rest of the group continued.

"We're cool, we're strong, you better bring it on, yeah, yeah, yeah, We win, we beat, we rock you off your feet, yeah, yeah, yeah We cheer, we scream, go." they all screamed. Then stopped.

"You better bring it on." Gabriella and Mia said doing summersaults.

Marcy looked at her squad. "You just brought this cheer-off to a whole new level.." she looked at Mia.

"I know, I do that a lot." Mia answered smiling.

"Um, girls I think I just forget we're from?" Marcy said. "We're from the..."

the West Coast. The mighty, mighty West Coast. We ain't got no fear. We're the best, It's our year W-E-S-T" the cheerleaders chanted.

"West High can't be beat." Marcy said smirking.

"One, two, three, four." Beverly cheered smiling, looking at Gabriella.

W.I.L.D.,Wildcats kicks ass, From east to west, All you do is shake your butts, Cheer 101 for stupid sluts!"

Everyone 'oooh'-ed at this cheer.

"SHIT JUST GOT REAL!" a boy said.

"You said it all, Except one hitch, Gabriella. She's a stuck-up, nasty, stupid little bitch." Marcy cheered by herself stepping into Gabriella's face. Gabriella hair fell out of the bun it was and she rolled her eyes. "That's all you got? 5, 6, 7, 8!" she yelled. The East High cheerleaders started cheering.

"Our moves are tight, We lift with ease, The things we do, Will make you wheeze, So watch us strike our muscle pose." the paused and posed. "While you all prance like dosey-hoes." all the cheerleaders pranced.

"That was cute." Marcy said smiling.

The West High cheerleaders started cheering as loud as they can. "Your pose was dull, But all of you have belly rolls, Once again we groove with flare, The moves we do, you wouldn't dare, So listen quick while your face gets cracked, Oh wait, you're wack!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as East High cheerleader start cheering louder. "Your rhymes are fun. But we're still good, We still can stunt, You're from the hood, Hood rats, good rats, What are you called, The moves you do won't win at all, So listen quick, oops, You said that rhyme. oh wait it's our time."

West High cheerleaders tried be louder then them. "Motions, motions hear them roar, No one's knocking at your door, You have no rhyme and you have no sass. All of you can kiss our ass!" they slapped their butts.

"Wow." Gabriella said. "Let's end this, the right way." she looked at Marcy. The East High cheerleaders smiled as they did the ending cheer. "Dance 10. Looks 3. The moves you do make us all pee. We laugh, we cry. We all say _hi_. Cause then you dance. It's bye bye bye!" They all waved at West High.

"BYE BYE!" West High replied. The East Cheerleadings started walking away until Marcy said something.

"You've got no clue. You're in the dark. Wake up call. It's the year of the..."

"KNIGHTS!" West High yelled.

"I got this one ladies." Gabriella smiled. Marcy Davis, captain of their team. A whore even in her dreams." she stepped toward Marcy. "We got spirit, yes we do!" Gabriella cheered loudly then she talked loud enough for everyone to hear. "We've got winnings, how about you?" Gabriella was face-to-face with Marcy.

Everyone 'oooh-ed'

"Whatever, you stuck up, nasty-"

"Stupid little bitch!" Gabriella cheered happily putting her foot on Marcy's shoulder. Marcy pushed her foot off her shoulder huffed and the West High cheerleaders left.

**So a lot of those cheers were from Bring it on: In it to Win it. I love that movie! So this cheer-off is kinda based off that. **

**I changed a few of the cheers so they'd go with what's going on in the story.**

**Did you guys like it? **

**And yes 'Shit just got real!'**


	4. She Could Die

**Battle of the Highs**

**Chapter 4**

**Next Morning... Gabi's POV**

I walked into the lockeroom in her towel, Cheerleading practice had just ended and I just took a nice shower so I wasn't sweaty anymore. The rest of the cheerleaders went to get breakfeast at McDonalds, fat-asses I know, but I told them to bring me back some food too so eh, oh well. I turned my head and saw Troy sitting there looking at me with wide eyes. I jumped and almot dropped my towel.

"Shit, you scared me. What are you doing in here?"

"The girls told me you were getting ready. I didn't expect you to take a shower and-"

"I don't wanna be sweaty!" I said and opened my locker and took out my clothes and under garments. "Anyway, why'd you wanna come in here."

Troy stood up and looked at me. "I haven't seen you so competetive and sexy in my life. Last night, you were fucking on fire."

"Last night, Marcy kissed you of coarse I'm gonna competetive she was basically saying she could take you from me."

"You're so territorious over me." he said and smiled. "That makes you so fucking sexy."

"I like how you made up your own word. That makes you sexy." I kissed him. "Stay here, I'm gonna go get dressed."

"Wait, can I see what's under that towel?" he asked nervously scratching his neck.

"Um, if you win the homecoming game, I'll let you take a shower with me, in here." I turned around and walked out. I went to get dressed and walked out putting my hair up in a bun. I slipped on my heels and smiled at Troy he was messing with my poms poms.

"How do you guys use these things?"

"It's easy. You just hold it in your hands when you need it and throw on the ground when you don't." I shrugged.

"Hey Troy!" one of the cheerleaders.

"Gabs, I brought you back two McRiddles, and a burrito, and two orange juices, oh yeah and hash browns." Jaysa smiled.

"You expect me to eat all that?"

"I just bought you random shit." Mia laughed.

"Well thanks, I can share it with my boyfriend." I smiled at Troy as we stood up.

"No don't go, stay in here and eat breakfeast with us!" Beverly begged. I looked a Troy

"Well, I mean-I guess it wouldn't hurt." he shrugged and sat down.

"So that cheer off last night was the best!" Liliana said smiling.

"Oh yeah W.I.L.D. Wildcats-" I started cheering.

"Kick ass from east to west!" the rest of the cheerleaders cheered. I laughed.

"I like that cheer!" Candice said smiling.

"Well, we should make it our chant?" Mia looked at Beverly.

"Shit, I like it." she said and I nodded. I looked at Troy.

"Woah, why are you guys looking at me." He said and put his burrito down.

"We want your opinion." Becca pitched in.

"Yes, use it as you guys' chant thing." he said then continued to eat. I kissed him on the cheek.

"So seriously, how is West High gonna get back at us?" London asked confused. "We got them twice-"

"Three times." me and Troy said in unison.

"Three times?" Beverly asked. "How?"

"The party crash, they lost in the cheer off, and the basketball players did some redecorating outside." I smiled at Troy.

"With what..." Candice asked Troy confused.

"Spray paint-" he said until I cut him off.

"Lots and Lots of spray paint." I giggled.

"Well then three times in one night, so they must have to get us back 3times as bad, right?" London said.

"Well, basically yeah?" I shrugged. "Doesn't it work that way, babe?" I asked him.

"Yeah." he shrugged and kept eating.

I got up and opened my locker and pulled out my phone that had started ringing.

"Hello?"

_Heya! It's me Shar. Where is everyone?_

"CheerTown! Come on, we're having so much fun."

_Are you sure I'm allowed in there?_

"You're my bestfriend why wouldn't you be?"

_Oh I guess your right. I'm coming._

"Who was it my sister?" Troy asked and I nodded.

"Sharpay is such a cool girl, for a band geek." Mia said truthfully. "I used to make in fun of her a lot. Now I can't because she's like my bestfriend."

"My sister, is true band geek." Troy laughed. "Shes really good at her instrument." he said nodding.

"I play clarinet, and sometimes even a french horn." I smiled at Sharpay.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey Troyella, hello squad." she said awkwardly.

"Wait Troyella?" I asked her.

"Yeah Troy's name and the Ella from you're name Troyella. You guys' nickname."

"Aw!" the cheerleaders aw cooed. "That is so adorable."

"I want my name to be first like Gatroy, Gabroy? Ya know?" I asked them smiling.

"Lets just stick with Troyella." Troy said laughing. I kissed Troy.

**H**omeroom was extremely boring until we heard chickens outside the door? opened the door and a bunch of animals ran in chickens, ducks, pigs, frogs, and a bunch of bugs. I jumped on the desk and screamed, I was allergic to frogs. If one jumped on me my throat would swell up, suffocate me and I'd basically die.

"Guys, I'm allergic to frogs..." I said and looked at them.

"You are, aren't you! Shit, we need to make sure one doesn't get on Gabs, she could die." Jaysa said.

"What, you could die!" Troy said. He ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "You're not gonna die."

"Troy what are you doing?" I asked him and he picked me up off the desk and put me over his shoulder.

"I don't want you to die, you extremely allergic to frogs so I'm making sure your safe from them while they're in here." We got to the gym and Troy made me go into the boys lockeroom. I sat there with my stuff. There were no frogs, but it was hella boring in here.

I did my nails, then I redid my hair, then I practiced my cheers, then I wrote a new dance, I did that two more times until Troy ran in.

"Are the frogs gone?" I asked him.

"Well, yes, but no. You should see the outside of the school." he picked me up bridal style.

"You don't have to carry me." I said.

"But I want to, there are still are some frogs out there. You could get a allergic reaction, you know die." he said nervously. He's such a bad liar.

"Well, okay." I said putting my arms around his neck.

"Off we go." he said and started walking. Some people started staring at us, and some girls 'aw-ed' and hit their boyfriends wondering why they weren't like Troy.

"Why are you holding, Gabriella man?" a boy walked up to us and asked Troy.

"She's very allergic to frogs, and she could die. I wouldn't want that to happen." he said and I giggled.

"Hey, oh yeah, Gabriella, you did so good during that cheer off thing!" he said. "We kick butt from east to west."

"No it's W.I.L.D.! Wildcats kick ass from east to west!" I cheered in Troy's arms and he laughed.

"Why are you carrying her if there are no more frogs in here. Animal control came and got all of the animals out." the boy said again confused.

"Oh, I was just uh, making sure..." he said putting my down nervously.

"Well thats the sweetest thing, anyone has ever done for me." I said and kissed him. "Let's get to the outside of the school.." I said and pulled him out there.

I opened my eyes then closed them, I turned around and opened my eyes. The turned around and faced the school. Shit.

"They painted our Wildcat Statue purple and yellow, they changed the name from CheerTown to BitchTown with black spray paint, there was a picture of the Varsity basketball team and the cheerleaders outside, that picture was destroyed. I was painted over with red basically making it seem like I wasn't there, and everyone elses faces were ruined. Then I saw some writing by my name at the bottom of the poster, I was about to go up to it until Daniel stopped me.

"They really wanna go that low." I said crossing my arms.

"They wanna prove their better than us." Daniel said.

"Yeah but to be honest they basically already lost." I shrugged.

"How?" The whole basketball team said in unison confused. I pointed at myself and the all made agreeing voices.

"But clearly they have way too much pride, and won't give up." Beverly said.

"Why do we do this anyway, West High students are just like us." Sharpay said shrugged all of our eyes went straight to her.

"Their backstabbing bitches, and very untrustful." I said as if it was obvious but it was.

"So you're calling yourself a backstabbing bitch, and fake?" she asked me.

"What, no?"

"You went to West High last years, and haven't even been three months and are already acting like you hate West High." she snapped at me.

"I have to have school spirit somehow?" I shrugged and looked back at the picture.

**S**chool continued as normal, but it didn't seem normal. Everyone was trying to think of a way to get back at West High, I was sitting at the same table as the basketball team, with Beverly, Becca, and Candice. We were trying to figure out a way to bring them down before Homecoming came, it was month away. The theme was Guys ask girls, but here asking a girl out to homecoming is like a guy asking a girl to senior prom with him. They guys had to come up with crazy and creative ways to ask out the girl, it was the way opposite of West High. I remember how Jordan asked me to homecoming last year.

**Flashback.**

_"Jordan, what's going on. Why is everyone watching us?" I asked him confused. Being a freshman, and dating one of the most popular sophmores was sorta stressful because you never really knew what was going on._

_"Oh, um nothing babe. Just eat, yes, eat your food." he said smiling and kissed my forehead. Yeah, like that wasn't weird. I looked at him suspicious._

_"What?" he asked me._

_"Nothing." I shrugged._

_Well lunch was kinda awkward for our table because kept on mumbling things to Jordan in like code, and I couldn't understand it. Marcy smiled at me the whole time being my bestfriend, she probably knew what was going on._

_"MAY I HAVE THE WHOLE SCHOOL'S ATTENTION!" Jordan shouted. Jordan was basically the king of the school ever since last year, and I was his queen. The whole cafeteria got quiet. Unlike other schools our cafeteria was three story and had it's own building because it was so big, so the whole school ate lunch at the same time. _

_"Okay, Gabriella Montez." he said loud enough for everyone to her. He put his hand out too me, I took and stood on the table with him._

_"Will you go to homecoming too with me?" he said. That's when the whole cafeteria when dead silent. Nobody moved, and nobody did anything until they heard my answer._

_"Yes!" I yelled and jumped on him kissing him giggling._

**Flashback over.**

"Gabriella...earth to Gabi Gabs." Becca said.

"Oh, uh sorry just thinking about homecoming." I smiled.

"Yes, homecoming the best time of the year at East High. Were it doesn't matter what your dating status is, you still have to be asked." Candice smiled. "I love seeing guys ask girls to homecoming, who knew y'all had a romantic side?" she laughed. "How'd they do it at West?" everyone looked at me.

"The normal way, the boring way. You get asked in front of the whole school at lunch and you get embarrassed or a date to homecoming." I shrugged.

"Wow, classy. Who got embarrassed?" Chad asked anctious to know.

"Um, Marcy got rejected last year it was guys asked girls and she asked Matthew. I felt bad for her, since we're- well were bestfriends." I shrugged again.

"Did Jordan ever get embarrassed?" Jason asked.

"No."

"A lot guys got embarrassed because I got asked to homecoming so many times, before Jordan asked me." I said truthfully.

"I have an idea to get back at West High..." Becca said excitedly. "But we have to do it soon, before the game starts."

"What is it."

"I think their court needs a little waxing." she said singing. My eyes widened.

"That's the perfect idea!" I jumped up.

"Or we can put laxatives in their food?" Beverly said shrugging.

"Wait, that's a good idea." Zeke said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"We could send them some baked goods, Zeke made and laxatives in there food." Troy explains.

"Then they'll be shitting everywhere during the game!" Candice laughed.

"Who's going to deliver the food?" Chad asked.

"Me." I said happily.

"They will never buy that sweetheart from you, let me do it!" Becca smiled.

"I think Gabi, can pull it off better than anyone else." Beverly said and looked at me.

"Why do you say that?" Jason asks.

"Because the whole basketball team puts on an act to make it seem like they hate her but in reality, they praise her." Beverly explained and no one agreed staying quiet. "Besides Jordan still loves you, you have him around your finger."

"Well, it's agreed. I'll make them some, wait what do they like?" Zeke said.

"They like chocolate, anything with chocolate." I said nodding then looked at Beverly. "You're coming with."

"They'll recgonize me." she snapped.

"They won't, they trust me." I said smiled. "I'll make them a pretty container."

"So wait, how's this gonna work?" Daniel said.

"Well, I say I missed watching you play to Jordan and I tell him that I made him and the team some goodluck sweets. Then me and Beverly go in the stands and watch, until they have to forfeit due to compulsive shitting."

"It's not gonna work." Chad said.

"We're also gonna have to wear my old West High cheerleading clothes."

"No." Beverly said gasping.  
>"Yes." I smiled. "It'll be easy." I assured her.<p>

"You're so hot." Troy said looking at me.

"Thanks." I said and kissed me.


	5. She Promises

**Battle of the Highs**

**Chapter 5**

**A**fter School Zeke gave me and Beverly then cookies. "Baked fresh with laxatives baked into them." he said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Lets go, too my house and get ready." I said. Beverly followed me. When we got to my house, I went into my closet and pulled out multiple cheerleading uniforms.

"Okay you can wear shorts, a skirt, skinny jeans, or these leggings." I asked her.

"What are you wearing."

"I'm wearing skinny's with Jordan's jersey." I giggled.

"Then I wanna wear the skirt? It's not a cheerleading skirt is it. I won't get jumped for wearing it will I?"

"No way! I ordered these for games before I knew I was going to East High." I mumbled.

"Be truthful, do you wanna go back?" she asked me.

"Go back? Back to West High?" I asked and Beverly. "Sometimes, but a lot of things are waay more fun at East High. We're so close, but we're so different, you know?"

"No, like explain it." She said.

We both changed and did our hair, and makeup. I made sure she had no clues of were she's from on her. I put the cookies in a Purple container I decorated with each West High basketball teams name and number then put a bunch of random thing like: "You guys are amazing." We were on our way to West High, no wonder I got transfered my house is so damn far from West High. It was 30minutes away! Me and Beverly were still on the same topic.

"Plus at West High during games, the starting 5 bring their girlfriends on court."

"What if they don't have a girlfriend?" she asked me.

"Someone they would to be their girlfriend?" I questioned myself.

"What else?" she asked.

"A lot of things. West High is big on sterotypes. East High isn't. West High is like one day your famous then the next day everyone wants to kick your ass." I said and I pulled into a parking spot.

"Seriously!" she asked me. I nodded.

We got out of the car, I picked up the container and I walked into the gym. The cheerleaders stared at us, the boys didn't even start warming up yet, although the other team was there warming up. They turned around due to the sound of heels hitting the floor.

"Are you sure." she asked mumbling.

"I'll do the talking, you do the smiling." I said too her, and she nodded.

"Gabriella, what are you doing here?" Jordan asked me smiling.

"I missed watching you play, you know. I miss everyone so I decided to come, and I brought a friend." I smiled then pointed at Beverly.

"Oh uh, hi." he said to Beverly. "What's in this container." I hesitated for a second, you can't back down now can you?

"I made you guys some cookies, for goodluck. Like I tried to do freshman year." I said and he laughed.

"Yeah well, those cupcakes tasted like ass, and the cake was still doughy. I'm afraid to eat these." he said nervously laughed.

"You should be." Beverly mumbled from behind me and I smiled a little bit more.

"What'd she say?" he asked as if she offended him.

"She said you should love them." I said.

"Well goodluck again. I'm gonna be here until halftime." I said and hugged him then went into the stands and saw a few people staring at me. A man started playing music, In the Dark by Dev started playing. I looked Beverly I made up a dance to this song, while I was hiding from frogs! I looked around and saw Sharpay at the game with Kyle. I smiled at them then saw Beverly looking at me.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I made up a dance to this song today." I said trying not to look at Sharpay and Kyle again, um Shyle I guess?

"Really, I wanna see it!" she giggled.

"Tomorrow."

Well, during the beginning of the second quarter, Jordan was about to shoot a three pointer until he dropped the ball and ran off towards the boys lockeroom. I watched him until he disappeared.

"Oh my gosh, is okay!" I said acted shocked and worried.

"I don't know?" she said going along with. "Is he okay."

Second after Jordan was gone half the team got up and ran to the boy lockeroom at different times, then the other half of the team went to the girls lockeroom. The coach walked into the both the girls and boys lockeroom then walked out, he talked to the other coach.

The then refs annouced that the opposite school won due to a forfeit. Me and Beverly looked at eachother. We started walking out then as soon as we made it to my car. We broke out into laughter, I started the car and we pulled out and we drove to The Cheesecake Factory were everyone was. We changed out of our West High clothes since we were on the East High side. I was now wearing a yellow and pink flower shirt, that went with my yellow heels I have on. And Beverly changed into a brown, black, white, green, blue, and purple indian pattern pencil skirt and a bold purple shirt, and my white jessica simpson pumps. She dressed so fucking good, me and her need to go shopping sometime. We got out of the car and went into the resturant. We looked for them and saw them sitting in the party area, me and Beverly went in there laughing.

"Did it work." Daniel was the first one to ask he seemed excitedly.

"Yes, it was hilarious." Beverly said.

"The coach looked so hopeless when Jordan just ran off the court."

"Then Gabriella was acting all sweet, I just miss everyone, I miss watching you play, you know. You did a good preformance, then that hug made it even more believeable." Beverly laughed.

"You hugged him." Troy put in.

"Yes, if it makes you any better, I gave him cookies with laxatives baked in them." I giggled then kissed him.

"Heeey." he whined. "I don't want just 'a' kiss, I want 'some' kisses." he gave me that look like he did before we made out.

"Not now." I said and sat down next to Beverly and Troy sat on the other side of me.

"I can find out if we can go to a closet, or something." he said in my ear my eyes widened and I looked at him then looked at Beverly and Becca and began to talk to them.

"So seriously, we need to get ready for the cheer competetions, we can't loose to West High." Becca said messing with her silverware.

"Yeah, I know, but already started writing a few routines." I said.

"Diddo." Beverly and Mia said in unison then looked at eachother.

"We'll be national champions again." I said and all the cheerleaders went quiet.

"Gabi, West High-"

"Fuck, I forgot West High are the national champions, not East High." I looked at them. "No worries, we'll beat the Mighty Mighty West High." I said mocking them.

"I swear you're a cheerleader at heart." Troy said too me. I smiled at him.

"I know." I giggled. "Um, listen I wanna ask you something." I said in his ear.

"What is it." he smiled big. I rubbed his thigh slowly.

"I want, I want a strawberry cheesecake." I pulled back then he frowned.

"You're such a tease." he pouted.

"Sorry." The waiter came and I noticed who it was.

"Hi and welcome to The Cheesecake Factory." he said not paying attention. "I'm Kyle, and I'll be your server today." he said realizing who we all were.

"Hey Kyle." I said and smiled. "How are you?" I tried to make him calm down a little.

"Hi, Gabriella. I'm good." he said nervously. "So what do you guys, want to drink?" he asked. I looked at Troy and he was glaring at Kyle. I hit him and he looked at me, I shook my head then I looked at Daniel who was about to order, he was glaring at Kyle also. I kicked him and he looked at me, I shook my head. He rolled his eyes.

The night went by pretty slow, I had to think of way me and Troy could escape so we could go to his car and makeout for a little bit.

"Um, Troy I think I left a tampon in your car. Could I go get it." I asked him sweetly.

"Uh, yeah. Let me come with you too make sure you know nothing happens." he said then smiled. We got up and went to his car he opened the door.

"What was that all about?" he asked me.

"I was getting bored." I got inside the backseat of his car and he did the same thing.

"I knew-" I cut him off by kissing him.

**M**e and Troy were in his car have a heated makeout session I didn't know how long we were in there but Troy's phone started ringing I pulled away from him and he started kissing my neck.

"Trooy." I moaned. "It's your phone." he sighed and answered it. I wasn't paying attention to his conversation I was too busy looking out the window at what looked to be Sharpay and Kyle, they were hugging and kissing. It was weird? I didn't think it was them.

"We should get home, we have a big game tomorrow." Troy said too me. I shook my head.

"I wanna stay with you."

"You have to go home." he said. "I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Wait, did everyone leave us?"  
>"No." he said and smiled. I giggled leaned over and kissed him again. Before getting out and going to my car and driving home.<p>

**The Next Morning...Beverly's POV**

I woke up the morning, got ready, packed my stuff then drove to the school. I already saw the charter bus there, I got out of my car and walked up to Gabriella.

"Hey Gabi." I said smiling at her.

"Hello." she said. She was doing cheerleading moves over and and over again. Did no one notice what she was doing?

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Um, just going over the halftime dance." she smiled at me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we do preform at halftime then the other cheerleading squad does too, right?"

"Yeah." she said. "Lets get on the bus." she pulled my arm and I followed her onto the bus and we went too our seats.

"Did West High get back at us yet?" I asked her, she looked over at me. Me, Gabi, and Mia sat at the back of the bus since we were captians. The basketball team had that front half while cheerleaders got the back half. So the team can listen to their coaches and we can change if need be. Gabriella was sitting in the seat beside me, Mia, was in front of me, and Becca was in front of Gabi.

"So why were you practicing the halftime dance?" I asked Gabriella.

"Uh, I don't know I needed something to do. I had a long night." she said sighing.

"Why what's wrong are you okay?" Becca butted in, I shot her a glared and she turned around and minded her business.

"No, well.." Gabriella started and sat in the seat with me. "Last night Jordan, Matthew, Marcus, and James. Came to my house." she said looking down.

"What happened." I asked her.

"They kinda threatened me, they found out about the brownies ,or cookies whatever they were, I don't know who told them. But they said the next time I'm on they're 'turf' it'll be my last. Then he told me, the queen never leaves her castle and she always comes back." she sighed.

"Woah, last night did you call anyone. I mean-"

"I didn't know what to do." she sighed. "I mean it's like scary...they threatened me."

"Well, don't worry okay, nothing bad is going to happen while we're on this trip. I'll make sure I'm with you at all times." I assured her smiling. She giggled and hugged me. "Don't worry, you'll never go back to West High, I promise." I promised her, although I know promises are meant to be broken.

"Okay!" she said then went back into her seat. The bus started going and I saw Troy walk back with us.

"Coach wants to make sure all of the cheerleaders are here." he said trying to look at me but more looking at Gabi, who wasn't even paying attention. He handed me the roster and I smiled and thanked him and he walk back to the front of the bus.

**So since the next few chapters are gonna get a little crazy! And yes, I am gonna make a sequel to this, so no one ask me lol. Remember a lot of the things that were said in the chapter a lot of foreshadowing for the next few chapters!**


	6. Hope You Don't fall

**Battle of the Highs**

**Chapter 6**

**Gabriella's POV**

I was started too fall asleep considering Churchill is about 4hours away, and we've only been on this bus for not even 30minutes. I felt someone sit next too me and turned around and saw Troy. I smiled.

"What are you doing back here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to see you, are you okay you seemed weird this morning.." he said slowly.

"Weird?" I asked him.

"Somethings wrong, somethings bothering you. What is it? I'll fix it?" he said. "Did Jordan do something, one of these days, I'm gonna fuck him-"

"Troy!" I said. "No he-he didn't anything." I assured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes he didn't do anything, okay." I smiled then mumbled. "Yet."

"What'd you say?" he asked.

"We're not gonna loose this war Troy." I smiled.

"Babe, whats wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Somethings bothering you." he said chuckling.

"It's nothing Troy, really."

"Are you sure." he asked me.

"I'm sure." I smiled.

"Troy!" Daniel called out everyone looked to the back of the bus at me and him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Get up here." Daniel snapped.

"Hold on, I'm talking to my girlfriend." he smiled at me.

"You're making out with her, now come up here and get focused for the game." Daniel snapped. Troy sighed and got up and went to the front of the bus. I was listening to music until I fell asleep.

Then I woke up and Beverly smiled at me

"We're stopping so everyone can change, we're about 30minutes from the school. The guys went to the bathroom and we are changing on here." she said.

"Okay, we put on our normal uniform?"

"Yes, we do." she said.

Once I was changed I went into the gas station along with Beverly and Candice. I hugged Troy from behind and he sighed.

"Listen, girl. I have a girlfriend.." he started then turned around.

"I thought I was your girlfriend?" I asked him confused.

"You are just some girl she keeps trying to talk to me, and I tell her I have a girl but she doesn't believe me."

"Well I think she'll believe you if we do this." I said and kissed him wrapping my arms around her waist.

"How was your nap, you ready for the game?"

"Yes, I'm so ready. I love away games because I don't have to worry about West High, you know."

"I get ya." he said and smiled.

"Gabi, do you need more mascara also?" Beverly asked me.

"Yeah! I do!"

"Okay, come with me!" she pulled me away from my boyfriend, and Troy frowned.

**W**hen we got to the school the visitor bleachers were filled with red and white. I smiled at everyone who started cheering for us.

"Um, ladies lets warm-up for the school cheer, and the school song." Mia said. We all started stretching, I looked over at Troy. He was in his warm-up sweats and jacket, talking to Daniel while the rest of the team warmed up. I walked over to them and smiled.

"Hey, no PDA during a game." Daniel said sternly to us.

"I wasn't gonna do that. I just wanted to ask you guys, if you knew who was preforming first for halftime?" I asked.

"I think we are?" Troy said.

"We are? Okay, that's all I needed to know." I said and turned on my heel then walked off.

"Gabriella!" Troy called after me. I turned and looked at him.

"Um, you uh...goodluck." he said.

"Thanks, goodluck to you too." I smiled and walked away.

The game started. We were winning. 8-3 Troy started off the game with his famous freethrows, Chad did another free throw, and Zeke dunked. I looked over at Beverly she was smiling and cheering but something told me something bad was going to happen. I sighed and kept on cheering.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" Mia said loudly and we all did a backflip.

"My legs hurt." I said.

"Mine too. Lets cheer in the bleachers!" We all sat in the bleachers and started cheering. Chad was going in for a lay-up until a guy pushed him on the ground.

"That's totally a FOUL!" Mia yelled.

"FOUL!" I yelled.

The refs said it was a foul on Chad, which I don't understand how. I know I'm not much of basketball fan, but I do know if you push someone it's a foul. Obviously even an idiot should know that?

"What a stupid call." Beverly said.

"Yeah, I know. Never have I ever seen such a stupid call." Mia snapped.

"I know." I agreed.

We heard the buzzer and noticed that the first quarter had just ended. We had a 5minute break to walk around and do whatever. I got up and went to the girls lockeroom but was stopped on my way there.

"Shit." a boy from the Churchill basketball team said. I ignored him and walked into the lockeroom. I checked my phone then put it up and turned around seeing the boy behind me, I shrieked.

"You're a one sexy piece of ass." he said smirking at me.

"Thanks." I said. I saw him leaning in and dodged it by moving away.

"Hey, come back here beautiful." he said coming towards me again. I went over to the door until he turned me around.

"I think, I'm-uh I need to go pee. Yes I have to pee." I ran out of the lockeroom and was going towards the court where everyone was until Jordan stopped me. Wait, Jordan.

"Gabi, you look nice." he said smirking.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I heard you were at the top of the pyramid." he smirked I just glared at him. He got close to me and said in my ear. "I hope you don't fall." He backed up and walked away from me. I turned around then turned around again and walked onto the court. I went straight over to Beverly.

"I'm not doing the pyramid, I can't. I'm not ready. Can we do it another game?" I asked her, more like begging her.

"Well we can do something different." she shrugged. "Why'd you change your mind.-Is Jordan here?" I nodded. She already knew.

"He threatened me again." I said quietly.

"We can just throw you flyers in the air." she shrugged.

"Anyway, were are the guys at?" I asked her.

"They're just taking a break, Coach Drew isn't really yelling at them since they're doing so well." Candice chipped in.

"CANDICE!" Beverly snapped. "She asked me, not you."

"Sorry, Beverly." Candice looked down and stayed quiet.

"Yeah whatever." Beverly said and rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go see Troy." I smiled. "Can do that right?"

"No, not exactly." Mia said. "I mean it's worth the try."

I looked over at Troy and saw him laughing with Daniel and Chad, then he looked at me and winked. I blushed and giggled then waved at him, he nodded in response.

"I don't think I should go over there." I said then looked in the audience and saw Jordan's green eyes starring at me, a smirk plastered on his face. I glared at him for a split-second until someone hit me on my back.

"Hey, are you okay?" Becca asked me. Picking up her pom poms.

"Uh, yeah what are we doing?" I asked her.

"We're doing a few chants before the next quarter starts."

"Which ones?"

"You're the chant captian it's your call." Beverly smiled. I smiled at the East High crowd I was in the middle of the cheer formation.

"Dribble, Shoot, Score!" I said loudly over the roaring audience.

"Dribble, pass, shoot, SCORE!" we said started acting as if we were playing. I made a circle with my arms, like a basket and Beverly acted like she had a ball and shot it.

"Wait!" Mia said loudly.

"...there's just a little more! Defense, Offense, we have no doubt! That's what we are all about! GO Wildcats!" we danced around eachother then ended up and in first formation.

"One more time!" I yelled. We did the cheer one last time and we all did backflips at the end.

"Arabesque!" Beverly yelled. "Get to your bases." I smiled and went over to Joseph he was yes indeed feminine, not gay but he loved cheerleading.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" Beverly said. I was put into the air I just smiled. "5, 6, 7, 8!" Beverly said again.

I put one leg out and put my arms facing opposite directions. I stood there for a second and Jordan smirked at me.

"Down in, 10!" Beverly said from the air. Which means we all went down at different times. I was last since I was in the middle.

"GABRIELLA!" Jordan yelled, and it scared me. It was as if the whole gym was quiet, because he was the only voice I heard. I put on foot down and missed Joseph's other hand and fell backwards. I really thought I was going to die, everything went slow. Until I was caught by another male cheerleader, Matt. The crowd started cheering louder, and the next quarter started. All the cheerleaders surrounded me. Asking me if I was okay.

"Give her some space please!" Beverly demanded. "You okay, Gabi?" she asked me. I looked at her and ran off toward the lockeroom and pulled her hand. I couldn't breath in the gym, I sat down on the floor, and looked at her.

"H-He.." I could barely breathe.  
>"Calm down, Gabi." she said. "What happened?"<p>

"He threatened me again, it happened. I almost fell." I covered my face.

"Seriously. Why would he go so low? Why are you acting so vunerable?"

"I'm scared, shitless. I almost died!" I jumped up, the door opened revealing Troy.

"Are you okay." he asked me. He hugged me.

"Shouldn't you be playing right now?" I asked him laughing.

"I had to see you somehow besides I missed three, three pointers after you left. That's not normal. I asked to use the bathroom, and I wanted to make sure you were okay." he kissed my forehead.

"He was worried about you." Beverly gushed aw-ing. She was on her phone, texting some. "That's adorable."

"Bev!" I snapped then looked at me boyfriend. "You look hot in your uniform all sweaty and what not." I whispered to him then smirked and kissed him.

"I wish there wasn't any underwear on under that skirt." he said to me. Beverly heard and made a gagging sound.  
>"Gross much!" she got up.<p>

"You're such a perve." I laughed and kissed him again.

"Well, I gotta get back to the game, since your okay."

"Us too!" Me and Beverly said.

"You go first." I said. He kissed my forehead and ran out of the lockeroom. Beverly checked her makeup and I did the same. Then we went on facebook for a few minutes and we updated our twitter and we took a few funny pictures. Then we walked out it, there was time-out, but it was the last 2minutes of the half. We went over to the cheerleaders.

"Hey finally, what took you guys so long?" Candice asked.


	7. She's Probably Cheating

**Battle of the Highs**

**Chapter 7**

**Gabriella's POV**

We had just changed out of our original cheerleadering uniform and now we're wearing our costumes for the dance. Every female cheerleader had a basketball players number and last name. The two guys had their own last name on the back with their favorite number, that's what we original where gonna do. But things change; Beverly had Daniel, since they were both Captians, I had Troy, understandable, Mia had Chad, Candice had Zeke, and so on..we matched the jerseys replicas with white spandex shorts, a white sweater, white knee high socks with two red stripes at the top, and our white cheer shoes with red nike check on the side.

Everyones hair was down but our bangs were pulled back. "Is everyone ready yet?" I asked.

"Yeah.." they all said.

"Gabi, do you still wanna be at the top of the kick twist pyramid?" Beverly asked.

"Of coarse, I'm the best flyer you know." I said and smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yes!" I jumped up.

We heard the buzzer and lined up were no one in the gym could see us.

"Introducing the East High cheerleaders." said the announcers. Everyone in the visitor crowd started screaming. Me and Beverly lead everyone in, we got into our formation.

"They will preforming routine to the song 'Little Bad Girl' by David Guetta." the announcer said again and then we got up and made a circle around the half court circle. When the song started we all did backflips at different times then me and Beverly were thrown in the air and did toe touches. We turned and looked at the basketball players when the chorus started and threw our jackets at them then started dancing. Most of the preformance was okay until it was time for me to the do kick twist pyramid. I got in between Matt and Joseph and waited for Beverly and Becca to be but into the air on the outside then me in the middle. The lifted me up and I kicked my leg up.

"5, 6, 7!" Beverly yelled and I held the pose until the let me go and I was caught by Matt and Joseph. I smiled and nodded at them. Then Beverly and Becca were let down and we jumped back and ended the preformance with us all going into the splits. The crowd started roaring, we got up and smiled big and went over to the basketball guys.

"You did-" Troy started saying until Daniel started coughing.

"No PDA."

"Well done Montez." Troy said in a monotone voice.

"Thanks." I said getting close to then taking my jacket and walking off swaying my hips from side to side.

**No One's POV**

Monday, came quicker than everyone thought, of coarse they won against Churchill Saturday. They didn't get home until like 4, but they still had fun. Sunday was basically a lazy day for everyone, to catch up on sleep on watch reruns of the shows they missed Saturday. Gabriella was brushing her hair, and doing her makeup until Marcy came in from her balcony. Gabriella jumped and screamed.

"Shit, it's just me." Marcy said smiling.

"Oh, hey." she smiled.

"Do you miss West High?"

"Don't act stupid Marcy, of coarse I do. East High is waay different from West High." she said truthfully. Marcy set her phone down on the her dresser face down so you couldn't see the screen.

"You hate it there don't you?" Marcy asked.

"Of coarse I hate it, I mean why wouldn't I. I had to move against my will Marcy. I would do anything to go back to West High. But also, I mean I love East High, I can be myself without being a controlling bitch. I can actually be friends with everyone there and not be judged as a person. I would do anything to go back, but I mean why would I? I'm perfectly happy where I am." she said and sighed.

"What about Troy? We haven't talked so I mean-"

"He's amazing, I mean, I thought I loved Jordan, but I hate him. I think I might actually, possibly, love Troy still..." she blushed.

"Why do you always say still?"

"Because I don't know if he loves me, so I say still to make it seem like we have a chance like that. He actually treats me-"

"Well, ain't that a bitch. Gotta go." Marcy said and picked up her phone and started messing with it then called Jordan.

_"Did you talk to her?" he asked anxious._

"Yes I did.."

_"Can't wait until homecoming.." Jordan laughed._

**...**

Gabriella ate her microwave pancakes then grabbed her bag and carkeys and left for school. She was so excited for some odd reason, like she knew something good was gonna happen. She parked in her usual spot in front of the CheerTown and then walked over to the fountain where everyone was.

"Hey Gabi!" Jaysa said cheerfully.

"Hi Jaysa, how have you been?"

"Great, so happy I'm not sick anymore." she laughed.

"Yeah me too." Gabriella said.

"Hello beautiful." Troy said wrapping his arms around Gabriella.

"Hey." I said and kissed him.

"You look amazing today." he said and smiled.

"Really, because I think I look like shit?" I said and shrugged.

"I think that's impossible." he laughed.

The bell rang.

"Hey Sharpay." Gabriella smiled. Sharpay looked up from her book and smiled slightly.

"What are you reading this time?" Troy said snatching her book. "The Mockingbirds, what bull-"

"I read that book, last year. It's one of my favorites." Gabriella smiled. "Now give Sharpay her book back." she took the book out of Troy's hands and handed it to Sharpay.

"Thanks." Sharpay said quietly.

"Let's walk and talk, about something." Gabriella smiled at Sharpay.

"Oh, um, okay. I guess." Sharpay said confused.  
>"Wait babe-" Troy said.<p>

"It's girl talk, you wouldn't wanna hear it..." Gabriella smiled. "Let's go." she linked arms with Sharpay.

"What's up?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"Are you and Kyle a thing?" Gabriella asked honestly wanting the truth. "Don't lie to me, I'm your fake bestfriend."

**T**roy was standing by Chad outside by the fountain.

"I honestly, don't think I trust her. I mean she's a good friend and all. But she could change at any second." Chad said. Beverly was on the other side acting as if she was texting, listening.

"Why do you say that, she's my girlfriend. I trust her, a lot."

"Did you see what just happened. She walked away and talked to Sharpay, who happens to be friends with-" Troy cut Chad off.

"But it's not like she'd do that, she wouldn't." Troy said. "She would rather be here than there."

"She said it herself, she called herself fake, and backstabbing bitch. Did you know her and Jordan have-"

"Gabriella and Jordan?" Beverly pitched in. "Haven't been dating for a long time now."

"Why was he and his friends at her house Friday night? I drove past her house and saw them there."

"Why were you driving past her house, I don't think anyone made you the neighborhood watch?" Beverly replied sarcastically.

"Jordan was at her house?" Troy asked.

"Yes, him and his friends. I saw them there, she let them inside her house." Chad said. Beverly turned her head about to say something until Chad said something. "She's probably fucking cheating on you with him."

"Why would she do that!" Beverly yelled. "She's not cheating or anything."

"How do you know, is there something you know that we don't?" Troy asked. "I know Gabriella somethings bothering her and she won't tell me."

"Then I guess I can't either." Beverly said and walked away.

"Beverly!" Troy yelled and caught up too her.

"What." she said.

"I guess, I'll just have to break it off with her. How do I know she's telling the truth, she could be cheating."

"Break up with her? If you do that you're gonna be just as pathetic as Jordan was." Beverly said and starting walking.

"Just tell me." he said walking at Beverly's pace.

"Ask her." she said then turned and went down another corridoor. Troy sighed and saw Gabriella and Sharpay seriously talking, Sharpay looked nervous and as if she was panicing. Gabriella was just looking as calm as she usually does smiling. Troy was about to walk up to them until Gabriella pulled Sharpay's arm in another direction to the older cheerleading room. Gabriella checked to make sure no one was in there then looked at Sharpay.

"Sharpay, don't lie too me." Gabriella said sternly.

"Yes, okay. We're keeping it a secret."

"Why didn't you tell me? Seriously, I thought we were bestfriends? Are you going to homecoming with him?"

"I don't-"

"Yes, you are. You're going with him. No matter what half the student population here or there say you're going with him." Gabriella laughed.

"How would my brothers-"

"I'll talk to Troy when it happens, Daniel seems pretty accepting." she shrugged.

"Are you sure?"

"YES! When are you seeing him again?" Gabriella asked.

"Today after school, I'm going to his house."

"Ooooh, cuute!" Gabriella gushed. "Let's get to class we don't wanna be late." She said and walked out and Sharpay followed close behind her.

"Hey babe, could I talk to you for a second?" Troy asked catching up to Gabriella.

"I gotta get to class, I can't be late. But I'll talk to you after or during free period." she said and kissed him, Troy just froze. "You okay?"

"We need to talk about this now, though." he said.

"Troy, whatever it is don't worry about it." she smiled. "I trust you, you trust me right?"

"Um, yeah of coarse I do." he nervous spoke.

"Then everything should be okay." she kissed his cheek then started walking backwards waving then turned around and walked to class. He sighed and started walking to his class in the opposite direction.

**T**he bell rang signaling lunch time, Gabriella was walking down the hall by herself when her phone started vibrating. "Damnit." she mumbled. She opened her locker and pulled out her phone from her bag. She had a call from Beverly.

"Hey whats up?" Gabriella said.

_"Lunch, you and me. In the dance studio." she said simply._

"Is something wrong, Beverly?"

_"A lot of shit is wrong, okay. Just please lets have lunch in the dance studio, we need to talk."_

"Um, okay I'll be there in a second."

_"I got us an artisan pizza from dominos so hurry up before it gets cold."_

"Okay, I'm coming." She said and hung up her phone. She turned around and bumped into Troy. "Hey." she smiled.  
>"Ready for lunch?"<p>

"Actually me and Beverly are having a private lunch in studio." she smiled.

"Oh, well then I'll see you after lunch."

"Yes you will." she said and kissed him then walked away.

**Beverly's POV**

I saw Gabriella walk into the studio and I put my phone down. "Hey, what took you so long?"

"Troy." she said. My breath hitched and I looked down.

"What did he say?"

"Just asked me about lunch, why?" I breathed a sigh of relief then looked at Gabriella.

"No reason, just being nosey." I smiled.

"We need to talk, seriously, it's really important." I said as Gabriella took a bite out of her pizza she nodded.

"What is it?" she said with her mouth full.

"Well, I almost told Troy about that the threats, and stuff. I didn't say anything because I wanted you to tell him."

"How did he know a little about it."

"Chad said he saw Jordan and his posey as your house Friday night, you let them in."

"Let them in my ass!" she said.

"Tell me what exactly happened that night."

"Okay, so I just had gotten home."

**Flashback in Gabriella's POV**

_I walked into my house and closed the door behind me, and when upstairs to my room and changed into my pajamas, then went downstairs and made myself some leftovers. I was eating my food watching Grown-Ups until the doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw Jordan._

_"Hey beautiful." he said. I almost closed the door until he pushed it open and he and his followers walked in the slammed it shut._

_"Homealone huh?" Marcus asked._

_"When are my parents here." I said sarcastically. What do you guys want?" I asked._

_"If you ever fucking pull shit like you did Friday, you're gonna fucking regret it. If you step one foot on West High turf like you did tonight, it's gonna be your last time. Gabriella, you better fucking watch your back because some bad shit is coming back at you."_

_"You always say that."_

_"You're not gonna like this, actually you might just hate me for it." he smiled. _

_"Maybe you'll even kill yourself. You don't know how happy that'd make us." Matthew laughed._

_"Go fuck yourself." I said glaring. Jordan grabbed my arm._

_"Remember what I said Gabriella. You don't want us to make us do something we don't wanna do. We just hope you know, that you're no longer liked at West High until after homecoming." he smiled. "Because the queen never leaves her castle, she always comes back. It's her home." he let go of me and pushed me then him and his followers walked out._

**Flashback over...back in Beverly's POV**

"What the hell, you didn't tell me all of that!" I said. "You need to tell Troy."

"I can't, I started this war and I don't wanna make it worse-"

"It's already worse Gabriella, we made them forfeit a game, he almost killed you Saturday at the game, I mean what's next?"

"Fine, then we're just gonna have to get ten times worse."

I smiled at Gabriella, that's what I like to hear; bitchy, competetive quotes.

"But first you have to tell the guys, or atleast Troy. He knows somethings wrong, he thinks your cheating for crying out loud, and Chad says he may not trust you."

"Who gave him that idea, it's rediculous!"

"I know." I said.


	8. Cross Dating?

**Battle of The Highs**

**Chapter 8**

**Beverly's POV**

Gabriella and I got up. "So you're sure you wanna tell him?"

"Yes, I mean why would I cheat on him. And with Jordan that just gives people another reason to call me slut."

"But you're not a slut-"

"I would be if I dated them at the same time. It's a slut move."

"Yeah you're right." I agreed. I followed Gabriella toward the cafeteria until we saw Troy.

"I need to talk to!" they said in unison.

"You go first." they said in unison again.

"Um, I'll see you guys after lunch, bye Gabi, bye Troy." I said and left the two in the abandoned hallway.

**Troy's POV **

How do you break up with a beautiful girl like her? Damnit, how I wish I didn't fucking believe Chad. Why would she cheat on me, why would she be helping out the enemy? Because she basically is the enemy, isn't she. Maybe she's just dating me to make herself seem like she likes it here. I think it is best if I just-

"Troy are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yes, um we're-uh.." I said nervously. I don't wanna break her heart, but I have too I don't want to date a traitor.

"Troy?" she asked again. "I have something important to tell you." she said and sighed. Maybe she was gonna break up with me, yes do it. I don't wanna hurt the girl I love. Wait? Did I just say I-I did. I can't love her, we haven't even been together that long.

"W-What is it?" I asked her. She looked down at her fingers, and fiddled with them.

"Jordan threatened me, um twice. Friday night, when I got home..."

**Gabriella's POV..**

I told him everything that had happened from Friday to Saturday. He started to get angry.

"Troy, listen-"

"No, why the fuck is he gonna do that." he breathed out. "The next time I see him-"

"Listen to me!" I said.

"He's gonna be a deadman." he said making himself more anrgy. I pulled Troy and kissed him and backed up into the lockers. We started making out until someone started whistling. We instantly pulled apart and we saw Chad.

"Um, so I'm guessing..." he looked confused. "Is there something I don't know?"

"Yeah, um, Friday night when you said Jordan came over to her house, and she let him in. He forced himself in, and threatened. THEN! He threatened her again Saturday." Troy said. "I'm gonna fucking-"

"Kill him." Chad gritted through his teeth.

"No, we're not gonna kill anyone. We're just gonna go out to eat tonight, and have a good Monday night, yes?"

"Yes, we are plus we have some nationals to practice for!" Beverly said from behind us.

"We definately do!" I smiled at my bestfriend, well other bestfriend.

"You guys practicing in the gym?" Troy asked us.

"Have too, CheerTown is getting painted. Can't go in until tomorrow." Mia said.

"Mmm..great. Make sure Gabriella, your butt is facing the court." Troy said licking his lips. I looked at him and squinched then smiled.

"You stare at my butt?"

"The whole team stares at your butt." Chad said laughing, and then Troy glared at him.

"I don't look at her butt, considering the fact she's kinda like my little sister." Daniel said and I smiled at him.

"Well most of the team does." Chad said correcting himself.

"So you look at her butt?" Troy asked glaring at his bestfriend.

"I try not to but, I mean-"

"You mean what?" I said squinching.

"I'm a guy!" Chad said.

"You're a horny guy." I said.

"Me?" Chad said. "Troy is horny all the time." I laughed and looked at Troy.

"No I'm not, I can control my hormones." Troy said. Then Chad and Troy started bickering while Daniel payed no mind, he just was on his phone. Beverly and Mia where in their own world talking. Something caught my eye, and I turned around and started walking toward the front of the school. I stopped when I saw the schools Wildcat statue on fire. My eyes widened and I dropped my bag, I saw Jordan driving away he smiled at me then his car disappeared down the street.

"This is getting out of control, now." Becca said. I jumped and she was beside me looking at exactly what I was looking at.

"What the fuck is going on?" Beverly said, walking towards us with a crowd behind her. Daniel saw the flames and he stormed away angry. I looked at everyone else, and saw Troy his eyes that were usually blue were now gray and dark.

"Troy." I said walking over to him. "Are you okay?" I pulled him away from everyone else. He didn't say anything, instead he pulled his arm away from me and glared.

"Who the fuck did it?" he asked.

"W-What?" I looked at him confused.

"I need to know who did this shit."

"West High, it was Jordan and his friends." I sighed.

"How did I fucking know, we have to get him back." he growled. Then started walking away. I looked around, confused.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"It doesn't matter." he yelled.

**A**fter school, I was at Troy's house. Troy, Daniel, and I were all sitting on the couch watching Family Guy. I liked hanging out with them, since I barely ever saw my parents anymore. They were always gone. Sharpay walked down the stairs smiling.

"I'll see you guys a little later." she said then smiled.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked, acting like her cared.

"Um, to Kyle's house." she said. "I have to beat him in Call of Duty today or else I loose the bet."

"If you haven't noticed, a war has started between our schools and you can't cross date." Troy said.

"Cross date?" I said.

"Yes, besides everyone at West High isn't worth your time." Troy continued.

"We all have different views on them, it's just one guy." Sharpay said.

"We just want you to be safe, we don't think going to his house is the best idea." Daniel said. I looked from them to Sharpay then butted in.

"Guys, Kyle is a really nice guy. I had quite a few classes with him last year, and I was always at his house anyways he won't hurt Sharpay if you ask me I think he likes her." I smiled at the boys.

"They you're not going over there!" Troy exclaimed. "No one in this house, or any Wildcat with date any Knight! They're flithy and don't give a shit about anyone but themselves." I coughed then he smiled. "It doesn't count for you since you're here now, you're amazing and beautiful."

"We just don't wanna see you get hurt." Daniel said looking at worriedly.

"I'll go with her-" I started.

"No!" Troy said. "No one in this house is going on the Westside."

"You're not the bosses of me. I don't know why you guys think since I'm you're little sister its okay to treat me like this, but it's not. I'm going to his house, and you guys can't do anything about it." she said then walked out. I looked at them.

"Gabriella." Daniel said sighing. "What did you say to her today at school?"

"Girltalk, something we do a lot now." I smiled. "Can we finish Family Guy, this is my favorite episode."

**Sharpay's POV**

I was sitting on the living room floor by Kyle. "How was your day?" I asked him while he started hooking up PS3.

"Eh, same old, same old." he said laughing. "Yours?"

"Same old."

"I heard you and Gabriella were pretty close now." he said.  
>"Yeah, she's actually a lot cooler then I thought. She's one of my only bestfriends."<p>

"I thought I smelled a wet cat in here." Jordan said looking digusted walking in, and sitting on the couch across the room.

"Just leave her alone." Kyle snapped.

"Whatever, I don't know who the fuck gave you permission to have a pet cat, but-"

"Jordan, just shut up." Kyle said.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like traitors no matter where they're from, and she is a traitor. Do your brothers know your here? Do your new friends know your here? Everyone talks about how popular you are now, since you-"

"Jordan just shut the hell up!" Kyle yelled. "How has East High been treating you?"

"I actually kinda like school, beside all this rivalry stuff. I actually have girlfriends now." I giggled.

"Yeah I've heard, trust me. You don't hang out with the band geeks anymore, you hang out with cheerleaders and jocks. You fit in now." he laughed.

"You must've done some research on me?" I joked.

"I know a lot." he said. "I'm a little thirsty do you guys want anything to drink?" he asked, I shook my head. "Jordan?"

"Get me a redbull." he said. As soon as Kyle was out of the room Jordan jumped beside me. "Help me get her back." he begged.

"What? Get who back?"

"Gabriella, I love her, and I can't stand seeing her with another guy." he begged, he sounded so sincere and desperate.

"Why would I do that? You don't deserve her at all." I spat.

"J-Just please, I love her. You're brother is probably just using her, that's what he does." he said smiling, he looked and sounded like a total ass. I was about to be an ass back to him until Kyle walked in. Jordan got up and rolled his eyes.

"Something wrong?" Kyle asked his older brother.

Go fuck yourself." he snapped the slammed the front door walking out.

"Did he say something to you?"

"He said a few things, it's not important though." I shrugged.

"Are you sure?"  
>"I'm so sure." I agreed.<p>

"So, um who are you going to homecoming with?" he asked me. I froze and looked at him.

"No one, I was actually not planning on going." I smiled and shrugged.

"Well, you should. With me..." his voice trailed off and my breath hitched.

"I don't know..Gabriella said I should too, I just I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why, because you're worried about what everyone will think?" he asked. "You don't wanna loose your popular friends? Do you?"

"It's not that, I just I don't wanna be considered a traitor, I don't wanna make this war worse I just want it to end." I sighed.

"No you're afraid of what everyone will think, you don't want them to think your fake or anything?" he joked.

"I guess-"

"Besides, you have, always Gabriella. I know her pretty well, she'll support you no matter what." he smiled at me thats when it dawned on me.

"She talked too you didn't she?" I asked him.

"No, I haven't talked to her days."

"Emm, oh." I said embarrassed.

"So homecoming?" he asked me again, this time I smiled.

"I'd be honored." I said with a fake british accent.

"Sharpay Bolton, you just made me the luckiest guy alive." he said. I blushed and giggled.

"No one's ever said that to me before." I awkwardly said and kissed him.

"No matter how nerdy you are, and how popular you think you are. You're still one of the most amazing girls I've ever met."

"Who else is on your list?" I asked him being a little nosey.  
>"Well, Gabriella considering I've known her for so long and she always gives good advice. Marcy because she's one of the reasons why I passed chemistry last year. My mom because she gave birth to me." I laughed at him when he finished talking "Who are your most amazing guys?"<p>

"I don't have a list, but if I did it'd be Daniel, because he's my brother and always there. Um my dad because he's one of the reasons why I'm alive, and you I guess because you're the first guy to kiss me." I looked away and he laughed.


	9. Our first fight

**Battle of the Highs**

**Chapter 9**

**Gabriella's POV**

I was sitting at the table at Old Chicago with Beverly, Mia, Becca, Jaysa, Candice, Taylor, and few others. We decided to get out a little bit, tomorrow was Tuesday and we didn't have to be at school until 11. So us girls are having a small night out, while the guys stay in. Well that's what I thought was the plan.

"So seriously, homecoming is in three weeks." Becca squealed.

"I'm going with Chad." Taylor said.

"He asked you! When." Candice asked.

"After school in the science room."

_Flashback in No One's POV_

_"There's an emergency in the science room, I really need your help!" Kelsi said panicing._

_"Okay, okay I'm coming!" Taylor said running after Kelsi._

_"Hurry, I had no idea what to do I really need your help you're the only one who know what to do!" Kelsi said. She opened the science room door._

_Jason and Zeke opened a poster. She gasped._

_'Will you go to homecoming with me?' it said._

_"Wait with who?" Taylor said._

_"With me." Chad said smiling holding a bouquet of roses._

_"Oh my gosh, if you don't say yes!" Kelsi said in aw._

_"I'd love to go to homecoming with me?"_

_Flashback over..back to Gabi's POV_

"I wonder who's gonna ask me?" Becca said dreamily.

"I hope Troy asks me." I giggled.

"He always goes to homecoming alone, every since freshman year when that one whore stood him up." Beverly said.

"Yeah, he's never had another homecoming date since." Taylor agreed.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"A girl named Jessica Rawford she was danceteam captian, very pretty, everyone wanted to be her. I personally didn't like her at all. She was fake, slutty, and used a lot of guys ugh." Taylor said and Beverly nodded in agreedment. "Well Troy asked her out to homecoming in the biggest most extravagent way. He made fireworks, to spell of 'Will you go to homecoming with me' at one of the bonfires. She said yes of coarse. I guess she thought they were dating or something she was always with him after that. I think he liked it. So homecoming night comes and they had just won the big game he was all dressed up in a suit in and tie and everything. Jessica never showed up. So Monday he asked her why she wasn't there and it was because she-"

"Was fucking another guy!" Becca jumped in. "When I found that out, I wanted that bitch to die!"

"I can't tell you how devestated Troy was." Candice chipped. She, Becca, and Jaysa were all juniors. Everyone else were sophmores.

"He wouldn't talk, he would barely eat, it was scary." Becca agreed.

"What made him stop?" I asked them.

"We don't know?" Candice said.

"Just after Christmas vacation, he was so happy again?"

"I wonder what happened?" I said outloud.

"If you ever breakup with him, just do it slowly. We'd hate to see him depressed over you, and us wanting to kill you." Candice smiled.

"I don't think I would ever breakup with him, he's like the perfect guy for me." I smiled and giggled.

"Hey beautiful." I heard a voice the girls all gasped. I turned around and saw Jordan along with James, Marcus, and Matthew as always. I looked back at the girls. "What? Not happy to see me?" he asked. He kissed my cheek and smiled.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Beverly snapped.

"I'm here to see the girl that I'm in love with." he said and smiled. "You heard that Gabriella, I'm in love with you." I moved my head away from him.

"Stop." I said.

"Baby stop trying to act like that. You know you enjoyed feeling my inside you last night." he whispered in my ear and I glared at him, Why would I fuck him of all people?

"Fuck you." I snapped and turned away from him. He grabbed my chin and made me face him.

"Say that again, and I promise you'll-" he said until someone interupted him.

"Get the hell off my girlfriend." Troy growled.

"What a suprise." Jordan said sarcastically. "You're always there for her." I saw Troy, with Daniel, Chad, and Zeke.

"Yeah, well that's boyfriends do right?" Troy said and smiled at me.

"Do girlfriends cheat on their boyfriends. If I remember from last night-"

"Jordan you were at Gabriella's house all night weren't you?" Marcus laughed. The East High guys looked at me as if they were believing them. I started turing red since I was getting angry.

"Shut the hell up! You weren't at my house!" I yelled and stood up. He grabbed my arm and pushed me back down into my chair, which I missed and fell on the floor. I looked up and noticed Troy and Jordan fighting. Jordan got pushed into the table causing it too fall over, and all the food spill everywhere. Daniel got to two seperated before security could come and seperate the fight.

Troy instantly came over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. Helping me up off the floor.

"I'm fine." I said then he laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You're such a little cutie." he smiled. "Did you drive here?"

"No, Becca brought me."

"Well you're riding home with me." he smiled.

"How about we not go home." I smiled.

"Well, that depends where do you wanna go?"

"To the beach." I smiled. "Just you and me. It can be our second date."

"I like that idea." he said nodding.

"Me too."

**Tuesday...Gabriella's POV**

I was walking to cheer town, from my car. I walked inside and everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing." Beverly said. Just then a freshman boy walked in with a wide retangular cake.

"This is for a Rebecca DaiLerango?" he said unsure. Becca raised her hand and he brought the cake over to her and took out a video camera.

"Why are recording me?" she asked confused. He shrugged. She looked at the cake and gasped then squealed.

"What does it say?" Candice asked anxious.

"Daniel asked me too homecoming!" Becca squealed.

"So whats your answer?" Daniel said from behind us and we all jumped because he came out of no where.

"Of coarse!" she squealed and ran and hugged him. We all 'aw-ed' and gushed.

"That was the cutest thing, I'd ever seen!" Jaysa said laughing.

"Is every basketball player going with a cheerleader?"

"Of coarse not." Daniel answered. "Chad asked Taylor Mckessie, and Zeke wants to ask Sharpay my little sister." he said and my breath hitched.

"What?" I asked not out of shock but out of worry and nervousness.

"Yeah he told me yesterday. Sharpay is gonna be shocked, since she's a you know-band girl. But Zeke wants to change the trend." he said.

"That's cute." Beverly said. "So do you know who's gonna ask me?"

"No, I don't know who's all going with who guys." he laughed.

**T**he bell rang and I started walking to class until Troy stopped me, and he smiled at me.

"What are you doing around 4am?" he said smiling.

"Um, sleeping what else?"

"I need your help, we're getting back at West High good." he smiled.

"How?" I smirked. He explained everything to me. I smiled at him and looked at him unsure.

"I mean-"  
>"Come on, you don't go there anymore."<p>

"But this is gonna make the war personal."

"Fine, but we're gonna win." he said and I sighed. I didn't like his idea. "Plus this will show if your really up for East High or not."

"Fine, fine, fine." I snapped. "I'll do it."

"Great." he smiled. "I can't wait. Tell Sharpay if she does this, she can go and see that West High boy anymore."

"I don't know if she'll be up for it?" I said unsure.

"Gabi, you're extremely persuasive. You can come up with something to make her hate him."

"I don't wanna ruin their relationship-"

"You're too nice." he laughed. "Just make her hate him." he said.

"Fine." I said and turned around. "I just don't like the idea, of her getting hurt." I started walking.

"Well I'll help her through it boohoo, I mean you're gonna heartbroken once in your life." he said rolling his eyes.

"I don't think you get it Troy, she really likes this guy. He really likes her. I think they're going to homecoming together." I smiled. "So yeah."

"Woah, woah, woah." he said confused. "She's not going to homecoming with him, who even her that idea. They should be fucking killed."

I rolled my eyes. "Then kill me." I said looking at him angrily.

"What! You gave her that idea. Why would you do such a thing-"

"He's a nice guy, he's not a jerk. He's like the perfect guy for her Troy."

"Whatever Gabriella." he said.

"I'll see you later." I said and turned around about to go into the classroom until Troy stopped me.

"No kiss?" I ignored him and went in my seat and sat down. Well it looks like we just had our first fight.


	10. Perfect

**Battle of The Highs**

**Chapter 10**

**Gabriella's POV**

**I** looked at lunch it was gross looking. We had spagetti, but the sauce was watery and the noodles were juck yuck! I threw mine away, but everyone else ate theirs.

"That was the worse spagetti-" Beverly started saying.

"Yeah I know." Becca interuppted.

"...But I was hungry." Beverly continued.

"Understood." Candice nodded. We all parted and went to class. I was currently walking with Sharpay and Beverly.

"What do you think we're doing in class today?" I asked them.

"Don't give a fuck." Beverly said to me.

"I think we'll be going over that project we'll be starting." Sharpay said too me.

"Do you guys wanna be in a group with me?" I asked them.

"Who wouldn't wanna be in a group with you?" Beverly laughed.

"Um, a lot of people." I said truthfully.

"Try half the school." Beverly laughed. When we got to the classroom Troy was standing outside of it looking worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry." he said and kissed me.

"It's fine, I'm not mad."

"Great, because I uh-nevermind." he smiled again and hugged me.

"Oh my gosh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Beverly put her hand on her stomach and ran to the closets trashcan and threw up. Sooner or later many other students were rushing to bathrooms, trashcans, buckets, anything they could find to throw up in. That's when it dawned on me.

"They beat us with our own medicine." I said to Troy. "Did you eat the spagetti?"

"Hell no." he laughed.

"They must've put laxatives in it, like we did to the basketball team."

"Good thing we're getting them back tonight."

**A**fter school I walked into the gym. I was dressed in spandex and a tank top, along with half the cheerleading squad. The basketball team was already on the court warming up. I saw Troy looking at me and smiled at him turning around and bending over giving him the perfect view of my butt.

**Troy's POV**

I saw Gabriella bend over and I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, well from her ass. It was so perfect. She stood back up and looked at me then bent over again and then I had the perfect view of her cleveage. I was enjoying the view until the ball hit me in the head.

"Damnit Troy, pay attention!" Daniel yelled at me. I nodded at my older brother then looked at my girlfriend who was in the splits talking to some of the other cheerleaders.

"Sorry." I said. I picked up the ball and dribbled it and took a shot. I made it, of coarse. I then looked at Gabriella again her and Beverly where dancing to 'Birthday Cake' by Rihanna. I hope they weren't using that song for competetion.

"Imma make you my bitch!" Gabriella and Beverly sang.

"Cake, Cake, Cake, Cake, Cake, Cake..." Becca started saying. Gabriella laughed and looked at her.

"Troy, man, you gotta pay attention." Chad said.

"Look at her." I said.

"Yeah, I understand, we're playing West High in a few weeks and can't loose."

"You're right, we can't loose to them." Troy nodded.

"Besides, you'll always have your girlfriend." Chad said as Troy nodded. "But you won't always win." I nodded then looked back at Gabriella she talking on the phone before making eye contact with Becca then walking out of the gym.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"They did some kind of communication with their eyes?" I said awkwardly.

"Um, okay." Chad said confused nodding.

"Everyone split up into two teams, we're gonna scrimmage." Daniel announced.

**Gabriella's POV**

**I **woke up to my phone ringing. It's was 3:30am. I got out of bed in pj's and walked downstairs slipping my slippers on grabbing my purse and keys and running out to Troy's car.

"Did you guys get the stuff?" I asked them tiredly.

"Yep." The said in unison.

"We have to go pick up Sharpay, Becca, Chad, and Zeke." Daniel said. They picked everyone up then made their way to West High, they all went inside the school through the girls lockeroom since it was always unlocked.

"You know what to do Gabriella?" Troy asked me. I nodded and everyone else ran away leaving me and Sharpay.

"What are we doing?" Sharpay asked me nervously. I held a rolled up poster in my arms, with tape, and sharpie's in my bag. We went to the top of the stairs then went to the front were you couldn't miss anything and took out the tape.

"What's this a picture of?" she asked. It was a picture of Kyle, since he was Class President everyone knew him or of him atleast. So this was a picture of him when he was nerd at band camp. He had the bad acene, braces, ugh it's a horrible picture, that's one of the reasons why I never found Kyle attractive because of that one picture. Troy got it out Sharpay's room and made a larger copy so we could hang it up for the whole school to see.

"You'll see. Once you do this, you have to promise me something?" I asked her unsure.

"What is it?" she said. I looked at her then looked away.

"You can no longer cross-date. You're wildcat and you always will be."

"W-What?" She said shocked. I felt horrible, I felt guilty, but what could I do?

"Please." I added. I unrolled the poster and let it hang as I duck taped it the rails. I stood up then looked at her.

"Fuck you." she said. "First you start a war between our schools."

"I didn't even start the war!"

"If you didn't like my brother this wouldn't even happened Gabriella, I bet your just using him aren't you?" she asked me. "Took make it seem as if you like it here, when we all know you hate it."

"What? How could you say that!" I snapped. "I thought I was your friend. I did so much for you and this is how you repay me, yeah thanks."

"You're a bitch." she said. Becca ran up to us. "We have to go come on!" she pulled us and we ran out the school. I got home with just enough time to get ready and take a trip the Starbuck's for some coffee since I didn't get a full nights sleep.

You know the damange to West High was bad.

There was silly string everywhere, and the walls were spray painted with red, white, and black. The school smelled like rotten eggs due to the eggs that were thrown on the walls and ground. There was toilet paper everywhere, it was crazy. Before we left Daniel let out a bunch of roaches around the school. To top it off. We stole their mascot costume.

So basically. We just go them back, bad.

I pulled into the school parking lot and got out the car holding my empty Starbuck's cup that was once filled with a Caramel Frappuchino. I threw the cup in the trash then walked up to everyone by the fountain.

"Hey guys." I said smiling.

"How are you not tired!" Becca said yawning. "I'm gonna sleep during every class."

"I went to Starbuck's." I laughed.

"Why didn't you get me anything?" she said. I felt arms around my waist and turned around then smiled and kissed Troy.  
>"You looked amazing in your pajamas." he said. "And those Panda slippers with little pink bows turned me on." he said and I laughed.<p>

"Shut up, I like my Panda little pink bow slippers." I said.

"So did she agree?"

"She got mad at me." I said. "I asked her to promise me and then she went all, Fuck You, you're using my brother on me." I said then shrugged.

"Oh well, she'll get over it." he said.

"No, I think you should let her go with him." I said batting my eyelashes and doing the puppy dog pout.

"Ugh, no." he said and I kept doing what I was doing.

"Please, she really likes him. I don't like her seeing all sad." I begged.

"Fine." he said mad as if he didn't like saying that well of coarse he didn't. He looked at me. "Under on condition." he asked me. I looked at him hoping he'd ask me to homecoming.

"You go with me tonight on a date, I could use the extra luck for the game tomorrow." he said smiling. I was a little disappointed but I was also happy. Another date! I took his hand and kissed him again but this time it was more than a peck but not enough to start a makeout session. I pulled away from him and smiled.

"Walk me to class. I'll tell Sharpay we have first period together." I said and he nodded. We started walking into the school until Beverly screamed and started jumping, she was smiling brightly and yelled out "YES!" she laughed and wrapped her arms around Lucas McCartney he was on the varsity soccer team, and I think he was co-captian. I think he just asked Beverly to homecoming, and I think she just said yes.

"She got asked to homecoming." I said smiling dreamily.

"Yeah, that's been happening a lot." he laughed.

"I wonder who's gonna ask me to homecoming." I said dreamily. "I'll probably say yes to the first guy." I giggled.

"Even if i-it w-wasn't me?" he asked nervously.

"Maybe, I can't go to homecoming alone." I shrugged then smiled at him. "I'm pretty sure you'll ask me." I smiled then he looked unsure.

"Uh, yeah." he said unsure then walked away. I sighed and walked into the classroom and saw Sharpay in the back of the room reading another book. I walked up to her.

"I have some good news." I smiled at her.

"What?" she said sounding annoyed. "Did you finally tell my brother the truth?"

"No even better. You get to go to homecoming with..." my voice trailed off and I smiled.

"H-How?"

"Troy changed his mind, he didn't like seeing you hurt. So I guess him and Daniel talked about it, and now you get to enjoy homecoming." I laughed.

"That's amazing." she said acting as if she didn't care still not making eye contact with me.

"Um, guess not." I said then got up and went to my chair on the opposite side of the room in the front.

**I** waited in my livingroom for Troy to pick me up. I was wearing a light red dress, it was strapless and had a bow at the top that was a darker red shade and it showed my curves then at the waist it had a short flowy ruffle. I was wearing gold strappy heels and gold jewelry. My hair was straight and down with a gold rose in my hair. I heard the doorbell ring and I opened it.

"You look..." he smiled big. "Gorgeous." he continued.

"Thanks, you look handsome." I giggled. He was in tuxedo and had a red bow tie. What are the odds? We match?

"Let's go." I grabbed my purse locked the door and walked out my house with Troy and go into the passenger side of his car. We talked the whole ride there and sooner or later we pulled up in front of Rainforest Cafe'. I loved it here, except this one was much more beautiful there was an actual river running through it and second story seating which was outdoor and giving you a beautiful view of Alburqurque at night and the river.

"I made reservations this morning." he smiled cheekily.

"Where are we seating?" I asked him. He didn't reply he just smiled.

"Reservations under Bolton." he said to the hostess. She looked up and smiled.

"Okay, follow me." she smiled. We walked up the stairs and Troy smiled at me again. "Best table, everyone always tries to get this table." she said smiling. "I will be right back with your drinks."

"We didn't order our drinks yet." I said confused.

"I preorder our whole meal." he smiled.

"You're amazing." I said then kissed him.

"Thank you." he said then smiled. "So how do you feel about our third date?" I looked at the river and saw fish swimming in it.

"I love it."

"I knew you would, Beverly, Mia, and Becca helped me. I wanted this night to be like a movie date." he said.

"Troy, you didn't have to do all of this." I giggled.

"You know this is the exact table my mom told my dad she was pregnant at?" he said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Really." I said suprised.

"Yep." he nodded. "I wanna give you something."

"You don't have to give me anything." I said. He pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"This is my championship ring from last year. Coach Drew promised he'd buy us all one if we beat West High, and that we did do. So he got us one. A lot of people from the team last year just showed it off. I didn't want to. I wanted to give it to that one girl that I'm falling in love with. I've been with a bunch of girls but they've never made me feel the you do Gabriella." he smiled. He met eyes with me, who was sniffling trying not to cry and ruin my makeup.

"Why are you crying?" he said then rushed over to me.

"That's the sweetest thing." I hugged him then kissed him.

"You're worth it, I'm falling for you."

"I love you." I said then gasped at what I had just said. He went back to his seat.

"You're apparently falling harder for me than I thought." he said and I laughed. I took the ring from his hands and he pulled out a thin silver chain.

"Thank you." I said. I took the chain and put the ring on it and then the chain went around my neck.

"Now everyone will know, that we're offical." he smiled big.

"But we've been offical?" I asked him confused.

"Yeah well, we're twitter offical." he said and I started laughing.

"That makes no sense!" I said.

"It doesn't have too."

**W**e had just finished dinner and were about to go, until we decided to walk around downtown for a little bit. We stopped and sat a big fountain, it was one of those wishing fountains you threw pennys into.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" he asked me.

"No." I looked at him and replied truthfully. "Why?"

"Because we've been together for like a week or two and we're already saying I love you, like we've been together for weeks when we haven't you know?"

"Maybe it was love at first sight." I said smiling. "We were probably meant to be, you know like Romeo and Juliet. We're kinda like them."

"Yeah, but they both die in the end." he said chuckling.

"You're right." I sighed. "But they died because they loved eachother, they were star-crossed lovers. Their love was written in the stars."

"They still died." he said again.

"Well, I would die for you. Anyday." I looked at him and smiled.

"You know I would die for you." he smiled and then looked me in the eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. Although we've had a million kisses before this, this kiss was like a fairytale kiss. Like the end of a princess movie, it was the perfect kiss. He was the perfect guy for me, and I just knew it. I pulled away and smiled at him then we started walking back to his car. I held onto his arm and put my head on his shoulder.

"You know, out of all our three dates." I paused and smiled. "This is has to be the best. It was perfect."

"All because I'm with the perfect girl." he said and I giggled then started fiddling with his championship ring that was around my neck.


	11. I'm Marcy Davis

**Battle of The Highs**

**Chapter 11**

**Gabriella's POV**

Thursday, which is today. Went by in a blur. I was in the gym stretching. Even though the game was a home game, we still got out of class early and thats all that matters. I walked up to Troy and smiled at him.

"Well hello." he said looking at me. "What can I do for a beautiful little cheerleader like you?" he asked me.

"I was just wondering if we could have some water bottles?" I asked him pointing to the bottles of Ozarka water in the opened cooler. He looked shocked.  
>"Oh, uh, yeah. Why not." he smiled. "Just take the whole cooler we have another one." he laughed.<p>

"Thanks, and I was wondering where could I find my boyfriend." I asked him sarcastically. "He has these gorgeous blue eyes, he's tall, crazy muscular, has the best hair, sometimes he even has soft hands." he laughed at my last comment and kissed me.

"I didn't know I had soft hands."

"You do, like a babys butt." I said smiling. He kissed me again until Daniel cleared his throat.

"No PDA."

"But the opposing team isn't even here yet!' Troy whined.

"Go some place private atleast." Daniel said making a face at his younger brother.

"What if I wanna kiss my girlfriend out in the open?"

"Then I guess you can't?" Daniel snapped back. "Get some balls, and start warming up."

"Let me kiss my girlfriend again."

"Kiss her again, and you may not have a girlfriend anymore." Daniel threated.

"What are you gonna do?" Troy asked him.

"I have some of the most embarrassing stories I could tell her. They might just scare her away-"

"I uh, understand." Troy nodded. He smiled at me and I hugged him.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye sexy." he said then slapped my butt. I laughed and kept on walking.

**No one's POV**

"No PDA, Bolton." Coach Drew said from behind us. "We wanna keep this game clean, no kissing or googly eyes with Ms. Montez over there."

"What are you talking about googly eyes?" Troy said.

"You know what I mean." Coach Drew walked away and sat down looking at his clipboard.

"I don't do googly eyes, what does that even mean Daniel?" Troy whined to his older brother.

"You know exactly what that means." Daniel laughed and caught the ball Chad had passed to him and started dribbling it. "Start warming up."

"Okay." Troy huffed then looked over at Gabriella who was practicing her flips and stunts with Becca.

**Meanwhile..Sharpay's POV**

I knocked on Kyle's door smiling Jordan opened it and frowned. "What are you doing here?" he snapped. "My brother doesn't want anything to do with you especially that stunt you guys pulled today. That was _classy_. Now tell me, who's idea was it so I can get them back even worse."

"I don't know who's idea it was." I said. "Can I see Kyle, please. I need to talk to him."

"Tell me who's idea it was. I bet it was Gabriella's wasn't it? No one could ever trust her, she would always turn on people."

"Why do you always talk about her, she doesn't want you."

"Thats what they all say." he smirked. "You know, I hope you don't tell anyone this but, after homecoming your brother isn't even gonna want to be with Gabriella anymore. Trust me."

"Sharpay! What are you doing here?" Kyle snapped. "Why didn't you say anything."

"Because I don't fucking report who's at the door to you." he snapped then pushed Kyle out of the way. Kyle almost fell on his butt.

"Hi Kyle." I smiled.

"Why are you here?" he said his face was cold. I could tell he didn't want me here.

"I just wanted to hang out-"

"No." he said. "Fuck homecoming, I'm not going with you. I mean destroying our school was okay, but embarrassing me? How could you?" He asked her.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Gabri-"

"No, don't put the blame on her. You still did it, even though you knew what the picture was. You could've stopped her."

"She didn't tell me what the picture was of, she told me I would have told stay away from you."

"Well, I think she was right."

"What?" I asked tearing up.

"Just stay with your school, don't bother me anymore." he said a flash of hurt went through his eyes as I started crying. He was my bestfriend, and I just lost him because Gabriella wanted to do some stupid ass fucking prank. I got on my bike and starting riding it home. When I got home, I guess the game had ended because my brothers, Becca, and great _Gabriella_ were all there. Becca and Gabriella where in the guest room fixing their makeup and changing while the guys where washing up and changing.

"Hey Shar." Daniel smiled at me, then he looked concerned. "Whats wrong?" I shook my head and ran into my room. Besides the fact that Kyle didn't want anything to do with me anymore, I was still trying to figure out what Jordan meant when he said _after homecoming your brother isn't even gonna want to be with Gabriella anymore. Trust me. _It scared me about what he was going to do, but it also kinda made me happy because she was finally gonna get what she deserved for ruining a perfectally good relationship.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Um, Pay?" I heard Gabriella soft voice. "You okay?"

"Go away, I don't wanna talk." I snapped. I heard my door open then close and saw Gabriella she walked in and sat on my bed.

"Tell me whats wrong?" she asked me looking sad.

"You know what the fuck you did, you made him hate me. He thinks I did it Gabriella! You're a fucking bitch, and I hate you! You don't deserve anyone in your life. Not even my brother." I snapped at her with tears rolling down my face. She looked at me then looked down and got up and open the door.

"TROY!" she yelled. My brother came running inside looking worried.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I told you this would happen." she said quietly. "Can you tell her that it wasn't my idea but yours."

"Oh the picture, it was all me." he smied proudly.

"How could you?" I asked throwing a pillow that he caught.

"Because East and West High are two different schools, no one in this house is allowed to date, talk to, or associate themselves with someone from West High."

"What if Gabriella gets transfered back?" I asked him. They both froze and my brother looked at Gabriella.

"We gotta go or else we're gonna be late." he said changing the subject. Pushing Gabriella out of the room, as he left also. "Bye SHARPAY!" I heard him yell. I rolled my eyes.

**Marcy's POV**

I sat at my computer until someone opened my door. It was Jordan, yay. "What do you want?" I snapped.

"You did talk to her didn't you?" he asked smirking.

"Yes master I did." I said sarcastically. "Why are you making me do this anyway. Gabriella is my bestfriend, I don't wanna hurt her."

"Please, you hurt her at the after party when you kissed her boyfriend."

"It wouldn't be the first time I kissed on of her boyfriends, Jordan. You fucking kissed me, last year."

"Sorry I'm attracted to you." he laughed.

"Fuck off, you know how much she's gonna hate me after we do this?"

"Does it matter, she's gonna hate pretty much everyone after this."

"She's one of my closets friends, she's been there through everything and the thought of loosing her is like my long lost sister getting shot, by my boyfriend."

"Am I the boyfriend that kills your sister."

"You'll never been my fucking boyfriend, but yes. That's you."

"Come on Marcy, it's a war we're suppost to fight back. We're fighting back. You know Marcy, maybe after this war we could form some kind of relationship, babe." he said seductively in her ear. She pushed him back and glared at him.

"You know I fucking hate you." she snapped. "The only reason I'm doing this is because you blackmailed me."

"Or because-"

"Just shut the hell up and be happy I'm doing something for you. I'm hurting my bestfriend and that's not what I exactly wanna do." she shouted.

"Marcy do want the whole school to see you're little sex tape? Because if not, I'd do what I say." he snapped.

"How can you even use that against me, I was in fucking 8th grade. How did you even get it?"

"I have my ways, whenever you're finished give me the recording." he smirked then walked out of her room slamming the door.

"Jordan, you're a fucking prick." I said to myself. I picked up my phone and called Janely, she was sophomore also and on the cheerleading squad with me. I asked her to come over and she was over within minutes.

"So what's up?" she asked me.

"Same old, same old."

"What the hell, I'm pretty sure if you talked to her she'd understand."

"If I tell her, Jordan gonna put my sex-tape from 8th grade out in the open. He's blackmailing me to hurt one of my bestfriends."

"Then maybe you should report him?"

"I don't like that idea."

"Okay, talk to Gabriella. She's your bestfriend she'd understand?"

"I feel like she's gonna-"  
>"FUCK YOUR FEELINGS! Talk to her, and help her-"<br>"I can't-NO! He's gonna blackmail me."

"Seriously, I don't know what to tell you?"

"Ughh, you're suppost to help me!" I whined I layed down on my and looked at the roof.

"Think about what you're doing? She's gonna-"

"Hate everyone after this, I know this bullshit." I snapped. "I just, it just scares me to think that she's gonna get badly hurt during this. We're making this war personal, and I don't wanna do that. You know?"  
>"I guess." Janely shrugged. She was starting to piss me off, I glared at her for a quick second.<p>

"Can you actually act like you care for a few more minutes, please?" I snapped at her.

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, Janely you're pissing me off." I said bluntly. "Gabi was your friend too."

"Yeah, but I'm not a fucking traitor. She's dating our enemy-"

"Shit, he's hot, he treats her right, and she likes him a lot so I'm not gonna say he's bad for her when he's perfect."

"If you wanna be her friend so much why don't you just take your happy little friendship wanting ass to East High?"

"Oh my goodness, Janely." I said in a distressful voice. "DO YOU NOT KNOW THE PLAN!" I yelled at her.

"Oh yeah..you can't do that? So are we playing anymore pranks on them-"

"Well the basketball team is, they're gonna ruin the homecoming game, homecoming dance, they're gonna put shaving cream in the cheerleaders lockers, they're gonna replace all the milk with rotten milk, the list goes on." I sighed.

"How do you know this?"

"I'm Marcy Davis, I'm the equivalent to that bitch who's everything about everyone." I said then smiled.

"Right."

"Geez, why can't life be easy and we just fun everyday? Partying, smoking, drinking, and so on." I laughed.

"There's a bonfire tonight." Janely said. Finally something important!

"Were?"

"Christina's Private pond, it's at her vaca home, it's only 20, 30minutes away?"

"Let's go!" I said smiling.


	12. They're so cute

**Battle of the Highs**

**Chapter 12**

**Gabriella's POV**

It was exactly a week until, no uh two weeks until homecoming. Tonight I'm going dress shopping with Becca, Beverly, and Mia since Sharpay bailed on us. I walked into the gym and saw the guys practicing, I went into the bleachers and Taylor was sitting there with Kelsi, and uh I think her name is Marta, no it's Martha! I never talked to them as much as I talked to the cheer girls, so one day talking to the basketballs girlfriends shouldn't be bad considering I'm on. I walked over to them and smiled.

"Hey Gabi!" Taylor said.

"Hey guys." I waved and sat by Taylor.

"How are you?" she asked me.

"Good and you?"

"Fabulous." she answered then started laughing.

"I can't wait until homecoming did you guys get your dress yet?" Martha asked us.

"No!" Me, Kelsi, and Taylor said in unison.

"I'm going shopping tonight it you two wanna come, Becca and Beverly are also gonna be there?"

"I'd love too!" Taylor squealed.

"Who are you going with?" Kelsi asked me. I frowned.

"Me, myself, and I?" I whined.

"Chad." Taylor answer smiling big.

"I'm going with Jason." Kelsi smiled.

"I'm going with Ryan."

"Evans?" I said.

"Yep him." she smiled. He's straight? I always thought he was gay but I guess I was wrong?

"Wait, Troy didn't ask you yet?" Kelsi asked gasping.

"Um, no why?"

"Homecoming is in two weeks! He needs to ask you before some other guy does. It's like first come, first serve for homecoming!" Martha said.

"It is?"

"Yeah." Taylor said as if it was obvious, although I had no clue until now.

"So, wait-" I tried to process what they had just said. "The first guy that asks me I _have_ to say yes?"

"Basically." Kelsi shrugged then explained. "Unless you like really hate them or feel assulted by them just asking you."

"I had no clue." I said outloud.

"Did another guy ask you before?" Martha asked being nosey.

"No way." I snapped.

"Oh." they all said in unison. The guys where walking into the lockeroom until Troy ran over to the bleachers smiling.

"Hey beautiful." he said.

"Hi." I giggled walking down the bleachers to meet him. I hugged him and then jumped back. "You're all sweaty, and wet. Troy that's gross."

"I bet if you were all hot and sexy, I mean sweaty you'd be-"

"I'd be whaat?" I asked him dragging the word what. Seeing coach Drew walk into the gym from the lockeroom.

"Bolton! Get in the lockeroom!" he yelled. "Team meeting." he snapped.

"Sorry uh Coach." Troy said embarrassed then kissed my cheek and to the lockeroom.

"Montez." he greeted me.

"Hello, Coach D." I smiled.

"You two are soo cute!" Kelsi gushed gasping.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"Who would've known that the old West High headcheerleader would end up being Troy's girlfriend?" Martha whispered to Taylor making sure I didn't hear, but I heard.

"I know." Taylor giggled. "She makes him really happy, a lot happier than _Jessica _did." she snorted the girls name.

We were sitting there a few more minutes until the boys ran out of the lockeroom in there clothes every girl when to a guy, except me Troy and Daniel didn't come out yet because they were having a captian meeting. I got out of the bleachers and went over to the trophy case and started looking at the trophies, of all the basketball teams. I bent down and saw a picture of Troy from his freshman year. He was on varsity of coarse. He had braces, but he still looked cute. I giggled, my freshman year I didn't look all that bad. A little bit of acne here and there, I didn't have braces, but my hair was shorter, just thinking about it made me remember I was a freshman last year. I stood back up and then saw a picture from Daniel's freshman year, he had bad acne, braces, his hair was everywhere, and his head was to big for his body. Then I looked at Troy's again and laughed harder.

"What's so funny?" I heard a voice behind me I jumped and turned around and was met with my boyfriend.

"Nothing." I lied trying not to giggle again.

"My freshman wasn't my best year, I looked like shit." he snapped then I giggled some more. I kissed him and smiled.

"How was practice?" I said.

"Good, I think I did a lot better once you walked through the door." he said and smiled. I picked up my bag and started walking out of the gym holding Troy's hand.

"GABI!" a freshman cheerleader said to me freaking out. "Have you seen your car yet?"

"No why?" I asked her.

"It's vandalized, they're paint all over it and your windows are all shattered." she said my eyes widened and I looked at Troy.  
>"Oh my gosh!" I said about to have a panic attack. I started walking fast to get to my car, I ran out of the building and saw nothing was wrong with my car. There was a long white banner in front of my car that said, 'Will you go with me to homecoming?' in pink.<p>

"Will you go to homecoming with me Gabriella?" Troy said from behind me. I jumped, shrieked dropped all my stuff then turned to look at him. I frowned then hit him.

"I actually got scared and thought something was wrong with my car!" I snapped crossing my arms then I noticed he was in tuxedo. Was he wearing that earlier?

"So is that a no?" he said as if expecting it.

"Yes, it's a no!" I said, I knew what his face meant it meant he had something better planned. He was just trying to get me out here with the car scare. I picked up my stuff, and he pulled me to the school greenhouse and opened the door.

"Gabriella!" I heard Chad say. "Will." he unzipped his sweater and had the word 'will' painted on his chest in red.

"You!" Jason said. He the same thing, and had the word you painted on him also.

"Go to." Zeke said, same thing as Jason and Chad.

"Homecoming!" Taylor and Kelsi they were wearing white shirts. Taylor had the first half of the word 'home' in red while Kelsi had the second half 'coming' in red also.

"With me?" Troy said holding a bouquet of multi colored daisies, handing them to me. His smile was hug it was as if he knew I was gonna say yes.

"W-What?" I on the other hand was speechless. I really didn't know how to react no wonder the girls were talking about homecoming dates to me, it makes so much sense now!

"So, will you go to homecoming with me." he said again.

"I would love too!" I squealed throwing my arms around him and kissed him.

"Oh my goodness, could you two have waited until we left." Chad said disgusted.

"Sorry, guys." I said then smiled. I waited for everyone to leave then kissed Troy he pushed me up against the wall until we heard a cough. We both pulled away and saw the plant science teacher walk in.

"Hello Ms. Montez, ." he said.

"Hi Mr. J." I said and pulled Troy out of the greenhouse and we started laughing. I held the bouquet in my arms and he leaned down and kissed me again and rested his forehead on mine.

"I really hope you know that I don't like you, I fucking love you." he said I giggled. I pulled away from him and held his hand I put the flowers in my car and then we walked too lunch.

"So what color should we wear?" I asked him.

"Um, red and white." he smiled.

"Not the school colors, how about gold, or yellow, or pink-"

"There's no way in _hell_ you're gonna make me wear _pink_."

"Fine, how about I pick out my dress first tonight then I'll tell you what color it is." I smiled.

"No pink, or related shades." he said.

"How about purple?" I asked him.

"I guess purple is fine." he shrugged.

**Sharpay's POV**

I saw my brother walking down the hall with Gabriella again. They were talking about homecoming to bad I won't be going. I looked at them and Gabriella waved at me happily.

"You're brother asked me to homecoming!" she squealed. "We're going, why'd you bail on dress shopping?"

"I'm not going-"

"Didn't Zeke ask you?" my brother said I glared at him. There's no way in _fucking hell_ I'm going with Zeke.

"Yes, but I said no." I said.

"So uh, you're not going with.." Gabriella's voice trailed off. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"No! Someone made him hate me." I said pointing at the couple standing before me.

"Um, I'll talk to him." Gabriella said sighing.

"No you won't-"

"Troy how bad can it be, look at her I can tell by looking at her she's depressed. She looks like a fish out of water." she said sighing. I didn't know I looked that bad, but okay?  
>"Fine." he growled.<p>

"Don't growl at me." Gabriella hit him then smiled at me.

"Kyle is one of my bestfriends, he always listens to me." she smiled at me.

"I know you're one of his heros." I said, she smiled.

"Besides, I really need to talk to Jordan anyways." she said. Then looked at Troy, I could tell by the look on Troy's face that he didn't like what she just said. They were about to have an arguement and I didn't wanna see it nor hear it.

"Well, I'll see you guys after lunch." I said then started walking away. I heard them bickering then I heard them both burst into laughter. As much as I hate saying it, they're so cute together.


	13. Final Chapters Preview

**Hey! Guess what? I finished the rest of the story! Finally! There will be a squeal, I'm about to start writing it soon. So since I finished the rest of the story I thought it'd only be nice if I gave you guys a preview of what's gonna happen next. Yay? Nay? Okay. Here's that preview I promised.**

Chapter 13

_"Sharpay, it's uh me Kyle." he said_

"Oh, Kyle what's up?" I asked him. I couldn't help but smile.

...

"Why, I thought you hated her." I whispered.

"I just needed to talk to her, we needed to make up before things get bad."

"What do you mean?"

...

"I love you, Gabi, you know I do. Just take me back and we could end this whole war, it's so easy." he whispered in my ear. I yanked my fore arms away from him.  
>"Maybe I wanna do it the hard way?" I said looking at him. I started walking away and everyone else followed me.<p>

Chapter 14

"Gabi, baby don't worry." he said, his voice was always soothing.

"Fine." I sighed. I went over to my locker and opened it. My pom poms from West High were in there

...

I saw Becca walk up to me, she looked nervous also.

"I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

...

"I don't know Gabi, it just..did!" Beverly admitted.

"Ugh, I can't believe this." she sighed.

...

"Why don't you just show the school you're actually talented, I mean your last name is Bolton. Your bound to have talents."

We all heard a scream.

...

"I'd love too! Will your brother be there, I seriously don't wanna cross paths with him."

_"Oh, he won't. He's just trying to make sure everythings ready for the homecoming game Friday."_

"What's happening at the homecoming game?"

...

Chapter 15

I don't care about the tape anymore, I just don't want her to hate me. I put the phone on my ear and I heard the calling tone. I took a deep breath in, then breathed out.

_"Hello?" _

...

"East High's King is...drum roll please?" people started stomping in the stands. "TROY BOLTON!" he yelled.

"The East High homecoming Queen is..." the crowd started stomping.

...

I looked around at everyone, I felt as if I was going to cry, I felt embarrassed, I just can't believe it. I ran out of the gym and ran outside I leaned back on the wall and slide down to the concrete floor and started crying. This shouldn't happen.

...

"So I guess this is it, this is goodbye." he said quietly.

"Yeah." I said simply.

...

I broke down into tears and hugged her her.

...

It was the last final seconds of the game, we were behind by 2, with 30 seconds left in the game.

...

"You need to learn to keep your hands off another man's woman."

...

Marcy, you're such a-"

"What! Jordan? What more do you have to say about me!" "I helped you with your crap, so you should just, j-just, just fuck off!"

...

Chapter 16

"Yeah, I guess I should just accept my crown."

...

"Don't worry about them, they'll get over it."

...

"Hello beautiful." he handed us both white roses. "Am I worthy of you two?"

...

"She didn't have anything too do with that."

"Don't try and take up for her, you're just as guilty as she is."

...

She started crying. Police officers came and were pushing us back. I saw flames.

...

They were talking for a few seconds until his face went pale

**Do the next few chapters sound interesting? I must admit some are better than others, but they're all pretty good if you ask me.  
>So since I did a lil preview for you guys I would like you guys to review and tell me what you think, truthfully. Thanks to all my of reviewers who have reviewed and given me feedback:<strong>

yogaluva

VHS

keyonna13c

troyella2468

fictionbooksaremylife

It's Tori That's It

bubzchoc

Velika Silvertounge

mssweetychessgir

anon

pumpkinking5

ZaccEfronnLovee

MariaTyler

wildcats2016

Clembo29

MissIndependentlyPerfect

**You guys' feedback is amazing and it helps me write better and it inspires me. Thanks so much, love your guys.**

**Bye.**


	14. Hard Way

**Battle of the Highs**

**Chapter 13**

**Sharpay's POV**

I was getting ready to go dress shopping with the girls; Gabi, Becca, Beverly, Taylor, and Kelsi. My phone started ringing and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

_"Sharpay, it's uh me Kyle." he said smiling._

"Oh, Kyle what's up?" I asked him. I couldn't help but smile

_"Well uh, Gabriella came to talk to me today and." he paused. "I'm really sorry about blaming everything on you, I should've known you wouldn't do something like that. She blamed everything on herself, she said you had nothing to do with it. As much as I didn't want to believe her, I did. So I told her I'd make up with you and I really hope you're not mad at me, and I hope you still wanna go to homecoming with me?" he said nervously._

I smiled bigger, Gabriella kept her word. No matter how mad I was at her, she was a great friend to me an amazing girlfriend to my brother. "I'd love to go to homecoming with you." I said smiling.

_"She also told me, that we both have to wear white." he said._

"Why white?"

_"I don't know, she just said white. Something having to do with how our schools are enemies and how I guess I'm surrendering?"_

"Makes sense, I guess. Well white it is." I smiled into the phone.

_"Well, bye Sharpay." he said._

"Bye Kyle." I hung up the phone and ran downstairs Gabriella and my brother were lip-locking at the front door. The door was still wide open, she wasn't even one step into the house. I tripped on the last step and they both pulled away. Troy started laughing and pointing, while Gabriella hit him and asked if I was okay.

"I'm fine." I answered smiling.

"Daniel what color are you and Becca wearing?" Gabriella asked him.

"Orange." he said.

"Orange what the hell kind of color?" Troy said.

"I think orange is pretty." I said.

"To bad nobody gives bloody hell about what you think." Troy said. Gabriella hit him again and then Daniel spoke.

"Don't talk to her like that, talk to her how you to Gabi." he said.

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes. "She's going to homecoming with that West High boy, she doesn't deserve respect."

"Sharpay, we really don't exactly like the idea of you going with him." Daniel said trying to be nice.

"Guys, me and Shar gotta go. We're meeting the girls there then going shopping, I'll bring her back before midnight." Gabriella laughed.

"Bring her before 10." Daniel said sternly. "There's a game tomorrow Gabriella!" Gabriella gave him a thumbs up then closed the front door. I got into the passenger seat of her car and saw Marcy Davis in the backseat.

"What's she doing here?" I asked her.

"I'm dropping her off." Gabriella said.

"Why, I thought you hated her." I whispered. Marcy sighed deeply.

"I don't hate my bestfriend." she spoke up. "I just needed to talk to her, we needed to make up before things get bad."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I can't-I can't tell you. If anyone finds out about this I'll have a ruined reputation." she said. I turned around and looked at Marcy and snorted.  
>"Well I didn't know your reputation was more important than your bestfriend." I snapped.<p>

"I can't believe you just said that to me. You don't understand what will happen if Jordan-shit." she covered her mouth. Gabriella gasped and stopped the car and pulled over.

"What is Jordan making you do?" she asked her turning around.

"Fuck it, my house isn't too far. I'll just walk." Marcy said getting out of the car. Gabriella locked the door and glared at Marcy.

"Don't lie to me." she said sternly to the West High cheerleader.

"I can't tell you, I can warn you that you're gonna get hurt badly, and I don't want you to hate me or anything. If you need me just come talk to me, this is probably the last time we'll have a civilized conversation until after homecoming." Marcy sighed then picked up her stuff and got out of the car. She waved at us then started walking down the sidewalk. Who knew Marcy Davis had a heart? Who knew Marcy Davis gave a shit? Why is everyone at West High constantly talking about Homecoming to us? It's not that important seriously.

Gabriella sighed and looked at her friend walking down the sidewalk, she pulled off the curb and continued to drive to the mall.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I-I'm fine. I just, I don't think I wanna go dress shopping anymore I'm feeling a little sick." she said. "I'll drop you off, and just tell everyone I wasn't feeling good."

"You're going home?" I asked her, she nodded then sighed.

"Yeah." she said gripping onto the steering wheel looking at the road.

"But why? Dress shopping should take your mind off everything."

"I just, I just wanna sleep for a few hours." she sighed.

"Come on Gabi, homecoming is in two weeks. You need to get a dress, you and brother are bound to be homecoming king and queen so you guys.. .Fabulous." I said smiling. Fabulous. Such a good word, but weird that I'm using it. She giggled at me and parked then looked at me.

"If I got a dollar everytime I heard you say that word, I'd only be able to shop off the dollar menu at McDonalds." she laughed at me.

"What, word? Fabulous. It's pretty explanitory word. Fabulous."

"Damnit, Sharpay. Shut up!" she snapped at me still laughed. We got out of the car.

"I thought you were going home?"

"You just brightened my daaaay!" she sang and hugged me. We got to the entrance and everyone else was there waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long, Kelsi and Taylor already started looking." Beverly said.

"Well then I guess we should too." Gabriella shrugged we walked into the mall and went into the first dress store we saw.

"What color should me and Troy wear?" she asked them.

"Pink!" Becca said cheerfully.

"Troy said no pink or related shades."

"How about, gold?" Beverly said looking at a gold dress.

**Gabriella's POV**

"No, to flashy." I shook my head.

"How about blue?" Sharpay asked me. I squinched I liked that color.

"Maybe-" I started until Kelsi said.

"No, me and Jason are wearing blue!" Kelsi said.

"Me and Chad are wearing red." Taylor said smiling.

"Who are you going with Beverly?" I asked her.

"Lucas McCartney, soccer player. Ring a bell?" she said smiling.

"I know him."

"We're wearing turquoise."

"Daniel and I are wearing orange."

"Me and Matthew are wearing light pink." Mia said smiling.

"What about you Sharpay, who are you even going with?" Beverly asked anxious.

"I'm probably gonna go by myself, I was just thinking of wearing white?" she said shrugging.

"How about yellow for you and Troy?" Becca said picking a yellow dress. My eyes widened it was gorgeous! I picked up the dress and tried it on, to my suprise it fit perfectly.

"I love it!" I said squealing. I looked at Becca she smiled at me. The dress was strapless, and form fitting. The chest area had gems on it, and the the skirt ruffled, it was above my knee in the front then in the back it went to the floor. I love this dress! Becca was in an orange dress, it was off the shoulder, one shoulder had a strap on it, while the other didn't. It stopped above her knee and had a one arm had a long sleeve while the other bare shoulder side didn't. It made her look hot!

"You look hot!" I said. Everyone came over and agreed, we both bought our dresses and went to the next store.

"Becca, I'm sorta jealous you're dress makes you look so hot." Beverly said truthful. Becca laughed and blushed.

"Thanks, I hope Daniel likes it."

"He will, trust me girl. He will love_ you _in _that_ dress." Mia said assuring her. I smiled at them.

We went into the next store and I ran over to this chili pepper red ball gown. It was floor length, and poofed up at the bottom while the top half had a corset top that was full of sliver rhinstones. I picked up and looked at Kelsi.

"This is beautiful." I said.  
>"I like this one!" she said pointing to the short version of the dress.<p>

"That ones pretty to." I shrugged. "This one is gorgeous." I picked up another red dress it was short and looked like a pencil dress at the end of the dress if poofed up.

"I like this one still Gabi!" Kelsi said. "I'll try then all on!" she picked up the three dresses and I went over to Beverly. She screamed and picked up a dress.

"THIS IS MY DRESS!" she yelled. "THIS IS IT!" Picking up a turqoise dress that I couldn't exactly see.

"Beverly why are you yelling?" Mia asked.

"I'M SO HAPPY!" she screamed again happily.

We were at the mall for another five hours before we all got our dresses, shoes, and jewelry. We were walking to the pretzel store when we were stopped.

"Well, well, well look what we have here." we heard a deep voice. We all turned around and Marcus, he was with Jordan and one other guy I didn't recognize.

"Hey Gabriella. How are you? You look amazing, by the way." The guy I didn't recognize said.

"Um, right thanks." I nodded.

"Oh let me introduce you. This is Landon, Gabi." Jordan said.

"Oh." I said looking at him.

"Gabi, I must admit you look sexy right now. I mean if we were still together you wouldn't walk out the house like that." Jordan smirked at me.

"Stop calling me that." I cringed.

"You know what? You ladies all look rather tasteful. What are your boyfriends thinking letting you out of the house all alone?" Marcus said looking at us with lust in his eyes.

"Too bad none of us find, one of you attractive." Mia spoke up smirking.

"I'm pretty sure Gabi still finds me somewhat sexy. You always used to attack me-"

"I didn't ever attack you, Jordan and stop calling me Gabi." I said rolling my eyes. He walked up to me and grabbed my forearms.

"I love you, Gabi, you know I do. Just take me back and we could end this whole war, it's so easy." he whispered in my ear. I yanked my fore arms away from him.  
>"Maybe I wanna do it the hard way?" I said looking at him. I started walking away and everyone else followed me. I turned around and smiled at Jordan.<p>

"Bye Babe." I said to him. He winked at me and I rolled my eyes. We got outside the mall and looked at eachother.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Becca asked mother-like.

"No, Becca I'm fine." I shook my head. I smiled at her.

"I don't wanna go home." Beverly groaned.

"You guys wanna hang out at my house?" I asked them shrugging.

"Would your parents mind?" Kelsi asked unsure.

"My parents are always gone." I said. "I have a pool?" I said.

"Yeah! Lets go swimming!" Mia said cheerfully.

"Girls Night In?" Beverly asked.

"I think yes!" Taylor said smiling.

**Marcy's POV**

I walked over to Jordan's house. I knocked on the door and Kyle opened it. I smiled at him. "Uh, hey Kyle is Jordan here?"

"No, um you wanna come in?" he asked.

"Yes, uh. Where's your brothers room?" I looked around.

He pointed to the door with a big yellow 'J' on it. She nodded. "Uh, right." I went into his room and saw his computer still open I went over to it and opened the recording up, I was gonna delete when I heard Jordan's voice downstairs. I slammed the laptop closed.

"What are you doing?" Jordan smiled at me. "Pleasent surprise seeing you here." he chuckled.

I picked up the laptop and looked at him. "Jordan, you need to leave her alone."

"Leave who alone, and why?" he asked smirking.

"You know who, she's my bestfriend she trusts me. I don't want-"

"Whatever bitch, just give me back my computer." he went toward me and I yanked it back away from him.

"No. Leave Gabriella alone-"

"Marcy!" he growled. I tripped backwards the computer slipped out of my fingers and fell out the window that was wide open. My eyes widened, I looked out the window to see the laptop broken, in two pieces. "Marcy, Marcy, Marcy." he shook his head. "I guess you do want the whole school to see your video, don't you?" he looked at me angry.

"No, Jordan please don't." I begged him.

"Why not? You broke my computer." he smirked. "You know what, I have something for you to do."

"W-What is it?" I asked him nervously.

"I think you already know what I'm going to say." he smirked at me.

"Jordan, no I can't I-"

"Okay, let me send that video.."

"FINE, FINE I'll do it!" I yelled looking at him.

"Great." he smirked at me.


	15. You're a Bolton!

**Battle of the Highs**

**Chapter 14**

**Gabriella's POV**

This was it, it was the day before the homecoming game and dance. West High hadn't been pulling that many bad pranks, they changed all of our milk to spoiled milk, and did the same with the eggs. They messed up the plumbing on the toliets in the bathrooms, it was just crazyness the last few weeks for everyone. I walked into the gym and saw Troy, he just got off his morning practice. Their coach was making them practice a lot more, since this was the homecoming game, and the whole school was bound to come. So they _had_ to win this game.

"Hey beautiful." he said smiling brightly at me.

"Did you get your tux yet?" I asked him. "Or your bowtie?"

"Well, yes, but no, but not really, but yes." he said nervously.

"What does that mean?" I asked him confused. He looked at me then looked around.

"I got the tuxedo, but it doesn't fit...so Chad took it. Now I have to pick up another one." he said. I looked at him getting mad.

"Are you serious! What if they don't have your size?" I squealed.

"Gabi, baby don't worry." he said, his voice was always soothing.

"Fine." I sighed. I went over to my locker and opened it. My pom poms from West High were in there, I picked them up and looked around confused. Who put this in my locker?

"What is it?" he asked me, looking at me from the corner of my eye.

"It's nothing." I shoved them in the back of my locker. "Just something, I thought I saw." I shook my head.

"Does your dress, make you look like Beauty and the Beast?"

"What?" I asked him.

"Do you look like Belle from beauty and the beast, in your dress?" he asked me again.

"No, I don't look like Belle in my dress. Why would you ask that? I don't even look like her."

"Well, you are beautiful like her." he smiled at me. I kissed him and then closed my locker.

"You're such a flirt." I giggled.

"I can't flirt with my girlfriend? I mean I know you like it." he smirked. I hit him playfully, I looked and saw Beverly walking over to us looking distraught.

"What's wrong?" I asked her worried.

"Um, I need to show you something." she said looking at me. "Troy, I'm gonna steal your girlfriend from you."

"You guys hang out with her all the time-"

"Troy, it's important." she sighed.

"Fine, fine." he smiled at her and she rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"Sometimes, I wanna slap the _living hell_ out of you." she smiled at him then pulled me away.

**Troy's POV**

I saw Beverly pull Gabriella away down the hallway. I saw Becca walk up to me, she looked nervous also.

"I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"It's about Daniel, uh, I, he, we. I want him to ask me to be his girlfriend. I mean I know we were just going to homecoming together, but now I really wanna actually be his girlfriend. I'm giving all of the signals, but he won't ask!"

"Woah, woah, woah, Becca calm down." I said smiling at her. Becca has been one of my girl friends since junior high when she kicked me in the balls. I did at one point start liking her, but you know how that turned out.

"Troy! I can't calm down!" she snapped.

Or maybe you don't know how that turned out. She started hanging out at my house a lot, one day I was gonna ask her out. Then she admitted to me that she sorta, kinda, a little bit liked my brother.

"Then how about you ask him?" I said.

"Girls ask guys is so our freshman year Troy!" she said as if it was obvious.

"Okay, then I don't know what you want me to do?" I sighed.

"Tell your damn brother to ask me out, what else do I want you to do." she snapped yelling at me quietly.

"Okay, okay, okay I will Becca." I smiled at her. "You have the mood swings of a pregnant lady." I laughed.

She frowned. "Ha Ha Hil-lar-ri-ous!" she said sarcastically smiling. Then she hit me on the side of my head. "Lets get to class, you jackass."

This is why Daniel likes her.

**Sharpay's POV**

I saw Gabriella walk into the classroom with Beverly. "How did this happen?" I heard her ask her bestfriend.

"I don't know Gabi, it just..did!" Beverly admitted.

"Ugh, I can't believe this." she sighed.

"Whats up?" I asked Beverly.

"Well, someone pulled Gabi's name from the homecoming queen votes."

"Are you serious? Everyone voted for her, maybe she got too many votes." I said unsure.

"Maybe." Gabriella sighed. She looked at me then said something. "Do you still want me to help you get ready for homecoming?"

"Oh yes, please." I said.

"Hey, what about me?" Beverly said.

"You're getting ready at Becca's." she said. "Sharpay's with me, and so on."

"Ah, you are so right." Beverly nodded. "Becca is gonna make me look like supermodel." she laughed.

We talked the rest of the class period without worrying about anything at all.

**After School...**

I was sitting at the courtyard with the cheerleaders, they were practicing some of the their stunts for competetion in few weeks. They were about to go to practice so they were all in their practice uniform. The guys were practicing once again. Becca sat beside me breathing heavily.

"I hate when we do this stuff." she said looking at me.

"When you guys do what?" I asked her confused.

"When we practice before practice, Sharpay you are so clueless sometimes." she looked at me. "We're just gonna have practice here."

I slightly smiled at her, her face paled.

"Oh my goodness, Jane you need to straighten your leg!" she said sternly. "Freshman these days." she huffed. "Can't do anything right."

"Yes ma'am!" the dirty blonde cheerleader replied.

"Guys lets practice Punk Rock Chick!" Becca said standing up going over to her Ipod plugged into the home. "Get ready!" she screamed getting the attention of some people.

"May, why aren't ready. Hurry up!" Gabriella snapped.

"Jane, you're getting corrected again! Straighten your leg!" Beverly yelled at he freshman.

The song started and everyone broke out into dance. Gabriella and Beverly were thrown into the air and were caught. Their dance was amazing, everyone looked like they were on Bring it On, and they moved all together. I wondered what it would be like to be a cheerleader. I wonder what it would be like to be popular like them. Too be that girl that everyone knew. I wish I could be like that. The song ended and they all did backflips and ended in handstands. They split up into two groups as if they were about to have a dance off or something.

"Okay guys, we're gonna practice for the future cheer offs, similiar to the one we had with West High." Beverly spoke. "Except we're just gonna do stunts and no talking. Once your group is done you must point at the other group, got it?" The girls all nodded.

"You guys have 10minutes to plan. You'll be going 5 times each." Gabriella said nodded. Becca, Gabriella, and Beverly were captians they were watching the two groups of cheerleaders do stunts and plan out what they were gonna do.

"Why aren't you at a practice?" I heard someone say. I turned and saw Troy, he smiled at me.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because you're my little sister." he shrugged. "I can be an ass when I want to." I smiled at him.

"Aren't you suppost to be at practice?"

"Yeah, but I'm not." he smiled at me. "We're taking a 30minute break, so I decided to come and see Gabriella practice, to my suprise seeing you here."

"Oh."

"Why don't you try out for cheerleading, I mean you're friends with all the cheerleaders." he said.

"Because I can't do that stuff, and I cannot dance for my life." I said then laughed. "But thanks for the idea."

"Gabi, can teach you everything. Becca can or Beverly, or Mia, or someone else."

"I just don't think I'm fit for cheerleading."

"Then how about theater? I mean you can act, you can sing?"

"No, I doubt I'd be accepted into the drama club."

"Sharpie, I'm pretty sure they'd accept you. I mean come on now, you're brothers with the hottest guy in school." Troy smirked.

"Oh, I mean yeah I am brothers with Daniel but I'm also brothers with you."

"I was talking about myself!" Troy said. "I think I beat Daniel in the hottest guy contest."

"You have such a huge ego, I have no idea how Gabriella is still dating you."

"Doesn't beyonce have a song called Ego? Well that's my theme song. _You got a big Egooo_!" he said then tried to sing the song. Gabriella looked over at us then smiled and waved at us. Troy winked and blow a kiss to her, and I waved. She blushed at Troy then turned and looked at the group of cheerleaders who were throwing eachother into the air.

"Do you sing for Gabriella?" I asked him.

"No never." he shook his head.

"Good, because you'd be torturing the poor girl." I laughed and he frowned at me.

"Well, I'm sorry everyone can't get the singing genes you have." I smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah, well, what can I say." I shrugged.

"Why don't you just show the school you're actually talented, I mean your last name is Bolton. Your bound to have talents."

We all heard a scream and Troy jerked up to see who it was. Gabriella was laughing, and Becca was looking away. Beverly was flat on her butt.

"You guys are fucking idiots!" she snapped. One of the freshman helped her up. "You're suppost to catch someone you throw in the air. You know that right? What goes up, comes down. Therefore for when I go up, I'm gonna come down so you better catch me!" she yelled. She got up and glared at Gabriella and Becca then said something to them.

"Or maybe you shouldn't be a cheerleader?" Troy said laughing a little bit.

"Right."

"I have to get back to practice, tell Gabriella I'll see her tonight." he said getting up.

"You guys going on a date again?"

"Uh, no. I have to pick up her corsage then I'm going to see her." he looked at me. "Maybe one we'll double date?"

"With who, Becca and Daniel?" I asked him.

"No, with you and Kyle." he laughed. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Maybe." I nodded.

"Bye Sharpie." he said then jogged off. I saw Gabriella watching him run off, she sighed then walked over to one of the other sophomore cheerleaders and started talking to her.

I got up and walked away, my phone started ringing and I saw that it was Kyle. I smiled a little bit then answered it.

"Hey, Ky." I said.

_"How was your day, beautiful." he said._

I giggled. "It was great, I'm just watching the cheerleaders practice. They're basically my only friends now, right?"

_"Yeah." he agreed laughing. "So I was wondering if later you wanted to come over and help me make a cake for my mom's birthday."_

"I'd love too! Will your brother be there, I seriously don't wanna cross paths with him."

_"Oh, he won't. He's just trying to make sure everythings ready for the homecoming game Friday."_

"What's happening at the homecoming game?"

_"I-It's nothing that should affect you."_

"Oh, um, okay." I nodded.

_"Well I'll see you later okay."_

"Right, uh bye Ky." I said the hung up. I saw the cheerleaders standing in a circle, Beverly was talking to them. Then a few minutes later everyone started walking away. I'm guessing they just ended practice. Gabriella walked over to me.

"Did we look good when we practiced Punk Rock Chick?" she asked me nervously.

"You guys looked like pros, you have nothing to worry about." I assured her and she smiled at me.

"Thanks."

"My brother said he'll see you tonight-"

"Yeah right after her gets his tuxedo." she scoffed.

"Oh, um okay." I nodded. I thought he already had his tuxedo?

"You know, you and brother were bonding during practice right?" she asked me smiling.

"Yeah, we were just chatting. Which is unsual for us, because we usually argue." I laughed and Gabriella chuckled.

"You're brother, he's an amazing guy." she said.

"I'm glad you came into his life from West or East High, you made my brother the happiest guy alive." she blushed at my comment.

"I never knew that." she said then picked up her bag and got her keys out of it. "So do you need a ride home?"

"It doesn't look like Troy and Daniel are out of practice yet so yeah."

"Come on! Do you mind if we stop by McDonalds, I'm a little hungry."

"Sure." I smiled. I got into the passenger seat of Gabriella's car. It always smelled sweet like candy in her car and I loved it. She started driving then stopped at a red light, and we waited until the light turned. I had to admit, as crazy as she acted, she's a waaay better driver than her boyfriend. Whenever I ride with Troy, it's sometimes like a death wish. He almost crashed into a tree once, I was scared for my life.

"Your brother drives like a maniac sometimes, once her almost drove off a ramp." Gabriella said. It's like she read my mind.

"I know."

"Or once he hit a dog and then told me thats why you don't cross the street without looking both ways." she said. "Then he laughed about it."

"Sounds like him." I agreed. "He used to be a better driver, but now it's so scary. He always gets pulled over but the police let him get away with it because he's _Troy Bolton_." I rolled my eyes.

"I get away with tickets all the time. I just bat my eyelashes or flirt with the younger ones, works like a charm." she shrugged.

Her and my brother seriously made a perfect match.


	16. The Homecoming Game

**Battle of the Highs**

**Chapter 15**

**Marcy's POV**

So today was different, it was a lot more anxious for everyone at West High. The day came and then the day went. Now it was time for the homecoming game against East High. I was in my cheerleader uniform on the bus. The game was at East High, and I wasn't ready for this time to come. I didn't want it to come. It was one of things you wished you didn't ever have to do, yeah that was today. I picked up my phone and scrolled to Gabi's name. I don't care about the tape anymore, I just don't want her to hate me. I put the phone on my ear and I heard the calling tone. I took a deep breath in, then breathed out.

_"Hello?" _

"Hey it's me." I said smiling. No one on the bus was paying attention to me, I was in the back by myself while the whole squad was in the middle with the basketball team.

_"Oh, hey." she said sighing._

"Look, I need to tell you something important."

_"Hey Marcy can it wait, I'm trying to hurry up and fix my hair the whole squad is already in the gym and-"_

"No, it can't wait."

_She huffed deeply and I could tell she was rolling her eyes. "Fine then what is it?"_

"Um, y-you're, I-I nevermind. I can't, I just can't tell you. Please after tonight, don't hate me."

_"Okay, Maaarcy. You're so overdramatic. I won't ever hate you, okay?"_

"Great, um, see you then. Bye."

_"Bye." she said then hung up._

I sighed. The bus stopped in front of the Red and White colored school. We got out of the bus the cheerleaders followed me to the gym while I followed the basketball team. When we got in the gym, I saw Troy talking to Gabriella his arm was around her waist.

Jordan looked at me and came over to me. "You see that?"

"Yes." I replied lazily.

"They won't be together after halftime."

"Wait what? Halftime, I thought, I thought the plan was after school, I mean after the game!" I exclaimed.

" ." he said with no emotion then walked away toward the basketball team. I saw Gabriella she was standing in front of Troy by a cooler laughing now.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Troy, stop! No PDA!" I laughed. I bent over I started to get some water bottles out of the cooler until he whistled.

"Nice twins." he winked.

"Oh my goodness Troy!" I squealed. We were wearing a different uniform. It was of coarse red and white, but it was V-cut at the neck and it showed some cleavage, the skirts where a lot shorter but whenever I bent over it didn't show my whole but that covered up by white spandex.

"What, you look hot." he smirked.

"You have to stop." I said. I bent over and picked up more water bottles covering my cleavage with the ones I already had in my hands. I got back up and Troy helped me and got some more.

"Thanks." I said smiling at him.

"Its no problem." he winked. I set the bottles of water down beside our pom poms that were in a pile in the bleachers behind us. He did the same then went to go warm up. I looked at both teams, then sighed. This is gonna be an interesting game.

The game started Troy was dribbling the ball he shot it and made it perfectly then he looked at me and winked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head playfully.

"Y.E.L.L Y.E.L.L everybody yell oooohh!" me and Beverly started cheering.

"OOOOH!" the crowd and cheerleaders cheered with us.

"Go Wildcatz, ooooh!" us cheerleaders continued to cheer. "Go Wildcatz ooooh!"

"Y.E.L.L. Y.E.L.L everybody yell oooooh!" Becca and Candice started this time. Then they faced the crowd and pointed at them.

"OOOOH!" the crowd roared.

"Go wildcatz ooooh!" us cheerleaders said then we all pointed at the crowd.

"OOOOOH!" the crowd roared.

"Go wildcatz ooooh!" we said one last time. Then we each did flips or said Wildcatz happily.

Then Zeke dunked it.

"I see you Zeke!" Beverly yelled laughing. He smiled slighty and waved at her. She laughed and then looked at me.

"Lets do that travel cheer thing."

"Um sure." I agreed. "You walked, you traveled, you took too many steps." Me and Beverly started.

"I said you walked, you traveled, you took too many steps. I said you walked, you traveled, you took too many steps. I said you walked, you traveled, you took too many steps." we all said as a group. "Go wildcatz!" we all said happily.

"How about Pass Dribble Shoot, Score?" Beverly said. "Pass it, Dribble it, Shoot it, Score it." she said like she was cheering.

"Do the We Beat you, Defeat you." Becca said.

"Oh um. We're mighty, We're crazy, We're never ever lazy! I said we'll beat you, and defeat you." I asked her. She nodded.

"Okay, Mia start it with me." Becca said.

"We're mighty!" they both said then the rest of us join in.

"We're mighty, We're crazy, We're never ever lazy! I said we'll beat you, and defeat you." we all cheered loudly.

"One more time!" Becca yelled.

"We're mighty, We're crazy, We're never ever lazy! I said we'll beat you, and defeat you." we cheered loudly for the last time. Then clapped and yelled Go Wildcatz.

"Last one then I have to go to the boys locker room for the homecoming thing." I said.

"We've got spirit?" Becca asked.

"Okay, um I'll start with you." I said.

"We've got spirit, yes we do!" We both said as loud as we can.

"We've got spirit, how bout you? 1-2-3-4 we've got more than you can score, 5-6-7-8 we've got more than you can take." everyone else cheered loudly doing the arm movements that went with this cheer. We did it too more times.

"Last Time!" Becca finally announced.

"We've got spirit, yes we do! We've got spirit, how bout you? 1-2-3-4 we've got more than you can score, 5-6-7-8 we've got more than you can take!" We said for the last time then yelled. "Go Wildcatz!"

"Okay, bye guys." I said then I got up I walked away to the boys locker room and saw Marcy in there. The first quarter had just ended and the second was about to start then it would be announcing of the homecoming King and Queen for both schools. We sat in there for a few minutes until the superintedent was talking in the microphone about the history of the school rivalry blah blah blah. Then he started talking about homecoming, and how he was planning to make it combined, but blah blah blah blah.

"Now I will hand the microphone over to Ryan Evans to announce East High's King and Queen."

"Thank you, hello everyone." Ryan said smiling. "East High's King is...drum roll please?" people started stomping in the stands. "TROY BOLTON!" he yelled and Troy ran on the court smiling and waving. The East High crowd cheered loudly for him, he smiled at him and I blow him a kiss.

"The East High homecoming Queen is..." the crowd started stomping. "Elena Johnson!" The blonde junior pushed passed me and smiled at me, she went beside Troy and took his hand. I looked at Becca and Beverly confused.

**Marcy's POV**

"Now I will hand the mic over to Marcy Davis, who will be announcing the West High homecoming King and Queen." Ryan said then gave me the microphone. I turned and looked at the West High crowd, I smiled and waved at them.

"Hi everyone! The West High King is..." I paused and opened the envelope. "Jordan Ives!" I said. Jordan walked onto the floor and stood beside me. I started getting nervous.

"And The West High homecoming Queen is..." I paused and opened the envelope. I choked when I read the name. "W-Welcome back Gabriella Montez, you're the West High homecoming Queen." I said. Gabriella slowly walked onto the floor, Jordan pulled her toward him and smiled. The West High crowd roaredwhile the East High crowd stayed silent. Gabriella didn't say anything, she got out of Jordan's arms and ran out of the gym. I pushed the microphone into Jordan's hands. "You happy now? You got what you want."

"I'm the happiest guy on earth right now." he smiled at me then he said into th microphone. "Yes, the rumors are true. Gabriella Montez, my ex-girlfriend, is coming back to West High." Jordan smirked at Troy then handed the microphone to the principal and smiled. Troy ran out of the gym, to find Gabriella I'm guessing. Me and the rest of the squad went to the middle of court and got ready to preform.

**Gabriella's POV-5 minutes earlier**

"And The West High homecoming Queen is..." Marcy paused and opened the envelope. I'm pretty sure, she'd be homecoming Queen, unless it's like Mckenzie? "W-Welcome back Gabriella Montez, you're the West High homecoming Queen." My eyes widened, my jaw dropped, my heart stopped. I slowly walked onto the court, until Jordan took my hand and pulled me close too him and put his arm around my waist.

"Then Queen never leaves her castle, sweetheart, she always comes back it's her home." he whispered in my ear. I looked around at everyone, I felt as if I was going to cry, I felt embarrassed, I just can't believe it. I got out Jordan's grip on me and ran out of the gym and ran outside I leaned back on the wall and slide down to the concrete floor and started crying. This shouldn't happen.

I felt someone touch my shoulder, I looked up and saw Troy. I didn't know what to say to him, I fiddled with his championship ring around my neck. I can't be his girlfriend anymore, I'm his enemy now. I can't kiss him everyday at school, I can't go on dates with him, I can't let him walk me to class, I'm his enemy now. I won't even see him at school anymore, because I go to West High now. I stood up and took the chain with the ring on it off my neck and put it in his hand.

"Gabriella, I told you-" he started saying.

"It's over." I said.

"I don't care what school you go too, you're my girlfriend, I love you."  
>"Troy you said so yourself you'd never date anyone at West High, now I go to West High." I sighed deeply. I looked at him and saw I tear roll down his cheek. I walked up too him and wiped the tear away, then kissed him and looked him in the eyes.<p>

"So I guess this is it, this is goodbye." he said quietly.

"Yeah." I said simply.

"I love you, Brie." he said. I jumped back, Brie? What.

"Brie?" I asked him.

"I, uh guessed it just slipped out. I never thought about that nickname." he chuckled.

"I like it." I kissed him one last time. We heard the door open and looked up and saw Marcy.

"Goodbye, Brie." he said then ran back inside of the gym. Marcy slowly walked up to me she handed me my old West High cheer bag. I broke down into tears and hugged her her. She dropped the bag and hugged me.

"I'm so so sorry, Ella." she said.

"I broke up with him, but I love him so much." I cried in her shoulder.

"I didn't want too do this but-"

"I don't care, I need my bestfriend right now." I said.

As much as I knew she was apart of this, I couldn't pull myself to hate her. I never could hate Marcy. She's been there through so much, I can't just throw her to curb because I moved and got a new group of friends and because of the rivalry. I loved Marcy, she was like the sister I never had. Her parents were better parents than mine because my parents are never home. Their always away on business trips.

"Here's all your cheer stuff from West High." she said. "Do you wanna change or do you wanna keep cheering with East High?"

"I guess I should loyal to my school, lets change." I said smiling slightly. Me and Marcy went into the lockeroom and I changed into my West High uniform, when I walked into the gym I felt like all eyes were on me.

"Welcome back, Ella!' Mckenzie smiled at me. She was sophomore just like me, blonde looked like she'd make an amazing cowboys cheerleader.

"Thanks." I smiled slightly. I turned around to the court and saw Troy starring at me. He shot a three pointer and missed it, Jordan go the rebound and started dribbling down the court and passed it Marcus and he layed it up.

**Troy's POV**

It was the last final seconds of the game, we were behind by 2, with 30 seconds left in the game. I saw Gabriella cheering in her West High uniform with Marcy. She looked happy, but she didn't glow. I smiled at her and she smiled a small smile at the corner of her lips for me.

"How does it feel to loose someone who meant the world too you, taken away." Jordan said harshly, while he was defending me. "You need to learn to keep your hands off another man's woman."

"She wasn't yours to begin with." I said. I caught the ball Zeke passed too me and I started dribbling past Jordan. "She broke up with you."

"Yeah, and she just broke up with you too." Jordan smirked and blocked my shot. Then I heard the buzzer, we just lost our homecoming game. I glared at Jordan and he smiled.

"Good game, Bolton." Jordan smirked then he hit my hand then looked over at Gabriella. "Better luck next time." I rolled my eyes and walked into the lockeroom.

**Jordan's POV**

I saw Gabriella talking to Marcy, I smiled and threw my arm around her shoulder. "Hey beautiful." I said in her ear. She pushed me and glared at me angrily.

"Don't hey beautiful me, you know what you just did you asshole." she snapped.

"Can't help that I don't like it when someone takes you from me." I said looking at her, I wrapped my arms around her waist. She scoffed and pushed me off her.

"Jordan, Troy didn't take me from you. I broke up with you because you treat me like shit, like I'm some type of trophy and I don't like it!" she shouted pushing me away from her.

"You know I love you." I said smiling at her, trying to kiss her cheek.

"Yeah, I know we always _love_ to hurt the person you're in love with." she said sarcastically.

"You love me don't you?"

"Jordan, no, to hell with loving you! I'd rather jump off a cliff then date you again, you're just a waste of space." she said then started walking away.

"She didn't hate me after all." Marcy said smirking then she followed Gabriella, along with the rest of the cheerleader squad behind her.

"Marcy, you're such a-"

"What! Jordan? What more do you have to say about me!" Marcy turned around and yelled. She walked over to me, her orange hair pulled up into a ponytail bounced with every step she took. "I helped you with your crap, so you should just, j-just, just fuck off!" she screamed at me. Gabriella pulled her arm, and pulled her away from me.

**IMPORTANT! I'm sooo sorry about the delay on this story. My laptop messed up, so now I have to use another one. Good thing I saved all my stories on flashdrive or else I wouldn't be able to update for another week. Well now here's the fun part, in the sequel (yes there's a sequel!) to this story I want there to be a new character. And I want a different character, not the usual. So I'm putting on a character contest. All you have to do is say if it's a boy or girl, give me the name, and five things about them (ex. what they do, how they act, how they look, etc). I'll choose the top few I like then everyone could vote. You MUST post the characters (aka your entry) as a review to this story or a message to me. Whatever works for you. There's no limit to how many characters you can enter, just don't get crazy. You can enter until Friday at midnight. Then in the last chapter I will tell you guys the top few. The number of top characters varies with how many entries I get...so post a lot. And remember the more you post the more chance you have at winning. The winner will get their character featured in my story (Well duh, obvious!) and their name featured in my story, and I'll write a one shot or something special for them or we write a story together. You can chose? Cool? So enter!  
>Bye my amazing readers! Love you all.<strong>

**-A**


	17. The Homecoming Dance

**Battle of The Highs**

**Chapter 16**

**Sharpay's POV**

"Do you still want me to help you get ready for homecoming?" Gabriella asked me smiling.

"Well my dress is still at your house, so that'd be nice." I nodded. Even though Gabriella was at a different school she was still a friend worth having and besides? I was already considered a traitor what more do I have to loose?

"Let go!" she sang and pulled me too her car. Marcy came up too us.

"Can I get ready at your house?" she asked.  
>"Why not?" Gabriella shrugged. "Do you need to get your dress?"<p>

"No, my mom could just drop it off at your house." Marcy replied. She got into the backseat of the car, I got into the passenger seat, and Gabriella of coarse was driving.

"So you're not going to homecoming with my brother?" I asked her. She sighed deeply, I hit an emotional vein by saying that. I shouldn't have even asked.

"N-No, I-I broke up with him." she said quietly. I expected her to do that, I had a feeling it'd happen.

"I knew you would." I said.

"Well, he said all this stuff about how he would never date someone from West and now that I go to West, I just assumed..." he voice trailed off.

"Gabriella I don't even know Troy, but I can tell he loves you." Marcy spoke up from the backseat, I totally forgot she was there.

"He loves you so much, I remember when he first met you. A few days after that he kept questioning me about you, it was so fustrating." I said rubbing my temple. Gabriella and Marcy laughed then Marcy spoke.

"So you're just going to the West High homecoming?"

"Yeah, I guess I should just accept my crown." Gabriella shrugged.

"Then you're gonna have to do a spotlight dance with Jordan." I said disgusted.

"I can get out of that." Gabriella laughed. Gabriella parked in her driveway and the three of us got out and went into her house. She plugged her ipod into the ihome and started playing music.

"Can I do your hair Sharpay?" Marcy asked me. "Ever since I saw your blonde hair, I've always wanted to do it!" she asked excited. I shrugged, and then looked at Gabriella.

"Can I do your hair? I learned how to do this killer updo, Gabi." Gabriella nodded at me.

"And Marcy, I have the perfect hairstyle for you." Gabriella smirked at Marcy's hair. "Oh, but first before any of that happens. We all need to take showers. Sharpay you can use my shower, Marcy use the guest room and I'll be in my parents bathroom."

I went into the shower and washed up I came out a few minutes later and saw Marcy in a bath robe holding her dress that was in a garment bag. Gabriella was wearing a tank top and booty shorts, and I came out in a pair of aeropostale sweats and a tank top.

"Lets start with hair, then makeup, the put our dresses on, the jewelry, and then lastly our shoes." Marcy said being the captian she is.

3hours later we were all ready for the homecoming dance. I was in a sliky white ball gown it was floor length and had a sliver belt around the waist. I had sliver jewelry and pumps too match. My hair was in a elegant updo with a sliver bow to hold my bangs back. Gabriella was in her yellow dress with white jewelry, and white pumps. I straightned Gabriella's hair and put it all to one side, and I curled her bangs. Marcy was wearing a dark purple strapless dress that stopped at her knee, it was form fitting then had a short shirt type thing that stopped a few inches below her waist. She had on gold jewelry, and the highest gold stilettos I have ever seen. Gabriella put candy curls in Marcy's hair, and made a bump. The doorbell rang and Gabriella and Marcy went down the stairs to get it. I saw Kyle's car outside the window and smiled.

"Shar, it's Kyle!" Marcy said from downstairs. I heard them explaining to Kyle how beautiful I looked, and how their gonna love it. He was just nodded his head. I went down the stair smiling, Kyle's eyes went wide and he smiled at me. I blushed. Gabriella and Marcy started clapping and cheering.

"Oh my gosh, your guys are so embarrassing." I said and they both laughed.

"You look-wow, you look amazing." Kyle said smiling.

"Uh, we'll just uh, leave you guys!" Gabriella said and pulled Marcy away who was looking dreamily at us.

"Are you ready." Kyle asked me.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I smiled up at him. "Bye Gabi, Bye Marcy!" I yelled. Marcy ran out of the kitchen and asked us.

"Which homecoming are you going too?"

"East High." Sharpay said smiling.

"Tell Troy I said Hi." Gabriella said.

"Will do." I agreed. I took Kyle's hand and we walked out of the house smiling.

"Some friends you got there, two of the most popular girls." Kyle chuckled.

"I wouldn't have ever guessed, I would end up being friends with them." I smiled. "I'm nervous, I wonder how everyone is going to react."

"Don't worry about them, they'll get over it." Kyle squeezed my knee and smiled at me.

**Marcy's POV**

Me and Gabriella were in her car driving to the homecoming dance, at West High. Gabriella was a litte more quiet than usual, she was usually excited when it came to stuff like this.

"You okay?"

"I-I miss him, I mean he never got to see me in my dress, he asked to homecoming in the most amazing way possible, he gave me his championship ring, and I-I just gave it back." she said about to cry I could hear in her voice.

"Hey, hey, hey it's okay." I said. She parked in a parking spot in the West High parking lot we were outside of the gym and Gabriella just broke down into hysteric tears.

"He said he loved me, and I-I just ended it. I shouldn't have don't that, Marcy. I love Troy, I love him." she cried.

"Ella, if it's true love he'll come back too you." I said rubbing her back. I wiped her last tears away and then spoke. "Besides who needs a man when you have me?" I said happily and she smiled then started laughing.

"Let's go inside!" she squealed. We both got out of her car and started walking toward the steps of the gym we both walked and she looked at me.

"Do you have a date?"

"No, I knew this was going to happen. So no."

"Great, you're my date then!" Ella replied happily. We walked inside and was met with Jordan.

"Hello beautiful." he handed us both white roses. "Am I worthy of you two?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and threw the rose in his face, and I did the same.

"To hell with being worthy of me." Gabriella snapped and walked passed him, I followed her.

**Sharpay's POV**

I walked into homecoming with Kyle we were both in white, and everyone stared at us. Becca and Daniel came up too us.

"You guys look good together." Becca smiled at us. "No matter what anyone says, you guys are the perfect couple."

"Thanks." I said and Becca smiled she started walking away and pulled my oldest brother. We went over to the punch table and Beverly glared at us and scoffed.

"Seriously, now we know who put laxatives in our lunch." she said.

"She didn't have anything too do with that." Kyle snapped at Beverly.

"Don't try and take up for her, you're just as guilty as she is. Sharpay, you're a damn traitor." she squinted at me angrily then stomped off with her date. We had a lot more of that, very few people complimented us like Becca did. I was slow dancing with Kyle when I spotted Troy. He was sitting by himself at a table, messing with a clear box that held a orchid corsage in it.

"I have to go the bathroom, I'll be back." Kyle said. I nodded and he walked away. I went over to my older brother and smiled at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I guess you can say that." he sighed. He handed me the corsage in the box. "Gabriella's favorite flowers are orchids, so I thought she'd want it..."

"She said hi, before I left her house." I said.

"Hi, that's all I get is _hi_." he looked down. "I can't believe I said all those things, maybe if I didn't say anything about West High none of this would've happened. She would probably still be going back to West High but she'd probably be here in my arms. She'd still be my girlfriend, and that's all I want right now." he said and I sighed then spoke.

"Wanna dance?" I asked him.

"What." he said.

"You wanna dance, with me?" I asked my big brother. "I don't want you being sour all night!" I said and he laughed.

**Marcy's POV**

We were all dancing Me, Mckenzie, Gabriella, and Jane until we heard a loud boom! Everyone started screaming and running, I started running with Gabriella there was another loud boom and I lost Gabriella. I started looking for her until I got pushed outside by the crowd.

"Have you guys seen Gabriella?" I asked a group of people. They all shook their heads.

"Where's Gabriella?" I asked Brooklyn.

"What do you mean, I saw her with you?" Brooklyn asked me.

"No I-I lost her!" I said starting to tear up. I saw Jordan and I ran over too him. "Jordan!"

"What." he snapped.

"Did you see Gabriella, I-I lost her in the crowd and no ones seen her.." my voice trailed off as I started to cry. Everyone started screaming then I looked up at my school and saw the orange and red flames. The gym was burning down, West High got bombed. I started crying then saw a football player carrying Gabriella, I ran over too them and sat by Gabriella.

"Gabi! Are you okay! You scared me too death." I said. She was pale like she saw a ghost, she was just looking in the distance. Her eyes were even pale and full of no emotion.

"Lets go to the car." I said and pulled her to the car. She followed me but still looked the same, she sat down in the passenger seat and I picked up my phone. "I-I have to call Kyle." I said put my phone on my ear.

**Sharpay's POV**

We were sitting at a table with Troy, he was actually having fun with us. Kyle's phone started ringing and frowned at the caller. "Who is it?"

"It's-it's Marcy, she never calls me." he said then answered it. They were talking for a few seconds until his face went pale and he hung up.

"What happened?" I asked him. He was silent for a second then spoke.

"W-West High was..." he paused. "Bombed." he said and Troy's eyes widened.

"Gabriella." my brother said. "I have to know if she's alright-"

"She's fine, everyones fine just m-my school burning down right now." Kyle said and sighed. "I just, I have to get there." he said then ran out. I looked at Troy and sighed.

"Why do I feel like, I should go with him?" Troy said then looked at me. "I feel like Gabriella needs me right, now..." his voice trailed off.

"Maybe you should go with him then?" I said then Troy shook his head.

"Gabriella made it very clear that she didn't want anything to do with me, and I respect that." I looked at my big brother then slapped him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, apparently Gabriella loves you but you're just running away from her. You're letting Jordan have her, you're letting him win! That's not like you, you never like Jordan Ives or West High win Troy. If you really love Gabriella _oh so much_ then you have to fight for her." I snapped then walked away out of the homecoming dance, and started walking home.

**Well this is the end. I really love the brother-sister parts of this chapter. Do you? I do. Well I only got two entries for that lil contest and I since I already wrote half of the squeal I'm just gonna cancel it. Sorry guys. **

YES There's a squeal! Here's a little bit of info about it..

It's called Fight to Finish the first chapter will be up today or not. Gabriella's parents come back in the squeal, Troy and Gabriella do get back together, Kyle and Sharpay break up, the girl who got East High homecoming Queen Elena Johnson she's gonna be in the squeal a lot, plus everyone changes!

**Btw, the squeal is the end of the first semester then the beginning of the second semester.**

**Well toodles for now.**

**Hey, if you review I'll post the first Chapter for the squeal tonight? I mean it, uh lets say 5 reviews?**


End file.
